I Hate You, Or Do I
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Becky Brown has been in the WWE for a year. She gets paired with Randy Orton in a storyline. They both can't stand each other. What will happened?
1. Chapter 1

Becky Brown walked into the arena. She had been working with the WWE for a little over a year now. She had been in some good matches but never a main event. She was a beautiful woman but she didn't think so. She was twenty-two with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Being in the WWE was everything she dreamed it would be. However there was one person she absolutely couldn't stand, Randy Orton. Just the sight of him made her angry. He felt the same way about her and she knew it. She hated his smug, cocky, I can do anything I want, attitude. He hated her smart mouth, she was the only woman to ever stand up to him. She had just put her stuff in the women's locker room and was heading to catering. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw none other then Randy Orton. He stared at her.

"Where you going in such a hurry Brown?"

"None of your business Orton."

"I better go tell every one in catering to guard the food, you'll eat it all."

"Fuck you."

"If you insist."

"You know Orton I think I finally figured out your attitude problem."

"Really enlighten me."

"You come up a little short in a specific area." She said smirking. "You're embarrassed about it so you take it out on every one else." "It's ok Orton some women like guys with little peckers." She said holding out her pinky finger. Randy's jaw dropped then he smirked.

"Wanna find out how wrong you are?"

"In your dreams."

"Like I would really dream about you."

"I'd love to continue this conversation Orton but I have better things to do." She walked around him and headed to catering. She found her best friend Melina and sat down at her table.

"Hey Becky."

"Hey."

"You sound irritated."

"I had a little run in with Orton." "I hate him."

"I know I hate when you see him now you'll be in a bad mood all night." Becky looked up.

"Maybe not."

"What are you looking at?" She said turning around. "Oh, John Cena."

"There's nothing to oh about."

"Yes there is you have a crush on him."

"What, no I don't." "Melina I'm twenty-two years old I'm not a little girl."

"You don't have to be a little girl to have a crush on someone."

"I don't have a crush on him." "He's just my colleague."

"Yeah your colleague you'd like to see naked."

"Melina."

"What you're telling me you've never thought about it, ever?"

"No."

"Liar." "Oh look who's walking this way." John walked up to there table.

"Hi Melina." He said.

"Hi John." "I have to go." She said getting up and leaving.

"Hey Becky." He said smiling.

"Hi John."

"How are you?"

"Ok I guess."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No." He sat down.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just Orton, he's an asshole."

"Yeah." "If he ever bothers you just come to me."

"Thanks." "I think I can handle him myself."

"I'm sure you can but just in case."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You know I think in the whole time I've worked here, this is the only time we've talked for more then a few seconds."

"I think you're right." "I think I just found myself a new friend."

"Me to."

"Well I've gotta go but I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Randy was in his locker room there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said. Ted Dibiase and Maryse walked in. Randy and Ted were still friends behind the camera.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey."

"What's your problem man?"

"That bitch Brown."

"You talked to her?"

"Unfortunately god I hate her." "She actually had the nerve to say- It doesn't matter." "What do you want?"

"Wanna come out with us after the show tonight?"

"No I'm not in the mood."

"Ok we'll see you later then." They left they were walking down the hall. Maryse was laughing.

"What's so funny baby?" Ted said.

"Randy."

"Why is Randy funny?"

"His denial is so funny."

"Denial?"

"Come on Ted, you don't see it?"

"See what?"

"He likes Becky."

"What?"

"He does."

"He called her a bitch and said he hated her."

"All part of his denial."

"He's hated her ever since she started here."

"I don't think so."

After the show Becky was told to go to Stephanie Mcmahon's office. She knocked on the door and was told to come in but it sounded like a mans voice. She went in. When she saw who was sitting in the chair she rolled her eyes.

"Orton why are you here?"

"For your information Brown I was told to come here."

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically sitting in the chair next to his. "Do you know what Stephanie wants?"

"I'm hoping she wants to give me a title shot." "Why wouldn't that be the reason."

"Could you be anymore conceited?"

"I'm not conceited I'm honest."

"I can honestly say you're an asshole." He looked at her.

"Well I can honestly say you're a bitch." Stephanie walked in.

"Hello." She said. "I'll get right to it." "The two of you have been paired in a story line."

"A romantic story line?" Becky asked.

"Not right away but it will turn into one later on." "With both of you receiving title shots in the future." "Becky you will start as Randy's manager." "You'll start next week you can go now." They both left.

"Terrific we have to work together." Randy said annoyed.

"Hey I'm not thrilled about it either Orton."

"At least I get a title shot out of the deal." "Just don't get in my way Brown."

"Not a problem Orton." They went there separate ways.

**I hope you guys like this story. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. Becky and Randy started there storyline tomorrow. Neither one of them was looking forward to it. They both knew they didn't have a choice in the matter. Becky was going to try to just get through it and ignore Randy as best as she could. She knew it would all be worth it in the end. When she finally got her first shot at the Diva's Championship. She just couldn't figure out why out of all the people they could have paired her with they picked Randy. Becky and Melina were in the hotel gym working out.

"Hey Becky wanna go to the club tonight?" Melina asked.

"Sure." "I need a night of fun since my nightmare begins tomorrow."

"Good." "I invited someone else to."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"That's cool we can all hang out."

"Yeah that's what he'll think."

"What?"

"Come on Becky I know you like him."

"Just as a friend." "He would never be interested anyway."

"Is that why you won't admit you like him?" "Of course he'd be interested in you." "Look at yourself."

"That's my point I'm just plain me, he's John Cena." "He's a celebrity."

"So are you?"

"I would hardly call myself a celebrity most celebrities have fans."

"You have plenty of fans."

"What time tonight?"

"About eight."

"Ok." John Cena walked up to them.

"Hey you guys." He said.

"Hi." Melina said.

"Hey Becky you coming out tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok cool."

They continued to talk from where he was working out Randy Orton could see them. He looked at them for a second rolled his eyes then continued what he was doing. Ted Dibiaise came up beside him.

"Hey man what's up?" Ted said.

"Nothing much."

"Do you wanna come check out this new club with me and Maryse tonight?"

"Sure." "Anything to avoid tomorrow as long as I can."

"Wanna hear something crazy?"

"What?"

"Maryse thinks you like Becky." Randy laughed out loud.

"No fucking way." "Me and Brown, never."

"That's what I thought."

"You're girlfriend is crazy."

"Try to be ready by eight tonight ok."

"Yeah." "What's the club called?"

"Electric I think."

"See you guys tonight."

Later that night Becky was getting ready. She was excited she hadn't been out for a long time. She was wearing a gray dress with matching heels. She left her room and ran for the elevator the doors were just closing when she got on. Although if she knew who else was in there she would've taken the next one. She looked over and saw Randy. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and jeans. They didn't speak to each other all the sudden the elevator stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Randy said. He went over and pushed the buttons. "Oh shit." "It's stuck."

"What?"

"It's stuck."

"Orton what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Move." She pressed the buttons. "It's stuck."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Shut the fuck up." "Try the emergency phone." He picked it up.

"It doesn't work." He got out his cell phone. "No service, great." "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah it's in my purse, which is in my room fuck!"

"Nice going Brown." Becky started banging on the door after about a half hour she gave up.

"Great." "My feet are killing me."

"That's what you get when you dress like a slut."

"You look like a manwhore."

"A manwhore?"

"Yeah a man who's a whore."

"I'd say sit down but that would mean you would have to keep your legs closed and you probably don't know how."

"Whatever little pecker."

"I guess Cena won't be getting any tonight."

"I wasn't going out with him."

"That's not what it looked like when I saw you two today."

"You jealous Orton?"

"Hell no why would I want you?"

"You know what don't talk to me."

"Fine." About three hours passed. Becky was listening to the music playing, she started to softly sing.

"Over and Over, Over and Over I fall for you." "Over and Over, I try not to." Randy looked at her.

"You like Three Days Grace?"

"Yeah there one of my favorite bands."

"Mine to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who else do you like?"

"Adema."

"I love them." "I like the guys that sing your theme to what's there name?"

"Rev Theory." "Do you like my theme?"

"Yeah it's a good song." All of a sudden the elevator jerked making Becky lose her balance Randy caught her.

"Whoa that was close you ok Becky?"

"Yeah, wait did you just call me Becky?"

"Yeah I guess I did."

"I'm fine Orton."

"You can call me Randy you know."

"I'm fine, Randy."

"Ok good."

"Randy."

"Yeah?"

"You can let me go now."

"Oh right, sorry." He let her go the elevator started moving. "Well looks like we can go out now."

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning."

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere but upstairs to bed."

"Me to."

The next day Becky went to the arena. Melina found her in the hall.

"Becky where the hell were you last night?" Melina asked.

"I got stuck in the elevator with Orton."

"You're both still alive?"

"Yeah."

"John was really disappointed, he likes you."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Really." "I'll talk to him later." "I gotta go." She went to Randy's locker room and knocked.

"Come in." He said. "Oh hi."

"Hey." "I just wanted to make sure we're clear for tonight." "I'm just supposed to come to the ring with you right?"

"Yeah that's all."

"Ok." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey John." "Yeah, I'm sorry." "Tonight?" "Yeah sure." "Ok bye." She hung up.

"Well I guess Cena's gonna be getting some tonight." Randy said rudely. "I guess it's back to your slut attire."

"Don't you talk to me like that."

"I can talk to you however I want."

"You know I thought after last night there was a good person inside of you." "I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah it's called being bored."

"Fuck off Orton." She said slamming the door behind her. Randy couldn't understand why he just did that.

Everything during the show went well. Afterward Randy went to find Becky to apologize. She was standing by the exit before he could go up to her John Cena appeared and they left.

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks passed Becky and Randy were back to there bickering ways. They could barely stand to make it through a segment together during Raw. They managed to hide it well. Stephanie Mcmahon loved there on-screen chemistry. Randy thought about apologizing to Becky but then decided not to. Becky still couldn't believe for a minute she actually thought Randy might be nice guy after all. She didn't know how she could be so stupid. She decided to call it a momentary elapse in her good judgment. It was late at night she couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the hotel gym. She grabbed her Ipod and changed and headed down. She thought she was alone. She didn't see or hear Randy lifting weights on the other side of the gym. Randy saw her she was using the treadmill. He watched her walk and then jog. Even though he didn't like her he couldn't stop himself from thinking what a nice body she had. He forced himself to stop and tried to concentrate on working out. Every once in awhile he would glance back up at her. "Come on get a grip Randy, you don't even like her." He thought to himself. She got out her cell phone to check the time. She stopped the treadmill. When she put her phone away she finally saw Randy and screamed. He walked over by where the treadmills were.

"What's the matter Brown did I scare you?" He said smirking.

"You're such a dick."

"That's not what you said a few weeks ago." "I thought there was a good person inside you." He said in a mocking voice.

"There never will be because all you care about is yourself." "You're a self centered egotistical asshole."

"Thanks so much for the compliments." "You look upset I'm sure Cena will fix that."

"Not that it's any of your business but I am not sleeping with John." "We are just friends."

"Until he gets you out of your panties." He mumbled but Becky still heard him.

"What do you care who I'm sleeping or not sleeping with anyway?"

"I don't care you can fuck every guy on the roster if you want."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, good."

"There's your tinny problem flaring up again." She said smiling. She walked out of the gym.

The next day she was sitting in her hotel room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Becky it's John."

"What's up John?"

"Nothing." "I had fun a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah me to that place had good coffee."

"That's kind of why I'm calling." He said sounding a little nervous. I was wondering if you'd be free for dinner tonight?"

"John, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

"Ok I'll pick you up at seven tonight."

Ok see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone smiled and dialed Melina's number.

"Hello?" Melina said.

"Hey Mel."

"Someone sounds happy."

"I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

"John Cena."

"Who asked who out?"

"He asked me."

"See told you he likes you."

"I'm glad I like him to."

"I knew it, I knew it."

"Yeah shut up." "Do you wanna come over later and do my make-up?"

"Sure." "John will love it." "Hey are you gonna?"

"Am I gonna what?"

"Sleep with him."

"Melina this is our first date."

"So if asked you'd say no?"

"Melina."

"Use a condom ok?" She said laughing. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok bye."

There was about a half hour before her date she was ready. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Orton what do you want?" He stared at her for a second.

"I was just wondering if you saw the script for next week yet?"

"I have it I just haven't looked at it."

"Well look." She picked it up from the end table and flipped to there part.

"Oh no already?"

"Yes as disgusting as it is we have to kiss in my locker room next week."

"Well we'll deal with it I guess." "Right now you have to go."

"Why?"

"I have a date."

"With Cena?"

"Yes bye." She shut the door. Randy went down to the hotel bar. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer and another and another until he was drunk.

Becky and John were just returning from there date they were outside of her room.

"I had fun tonight Becky." John said.

"Me to how did you get an entire movie theater reserved just for us?"

"I know the manager."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow right?"

"Of course, but before we say goodnight- He kissed her she kissed him back. He smiled when it broke. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day she arrived at the arena Melina was waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" Melina asked.

"Great I had fun."

"So?"

"We kissed."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Oh yeah." "Hey I've gotta go but we'll talk more later."

"Ok." Becky got her script and went to Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door he answered.

"What do you want Brown?"

"I thought we should go over the script since we've never had dialogue before."

"Let's get this over with."

"Fine by me." She went in. He got his script and started reading.

"I've been doing great lately."

"Yeah you have." "You're always great."

"Thank you." "You know what else I think would be great together?"

"What?"

"Us." He put the script down. "Then we kiss."

"Orton do you think we should do that part?"

"I guess it does have to look real." She put her script down. "I can't believe we actually have to this." Randy said annoyed.

"Hey I don't wanna do this anymore then you do."

"Just shut that big mouth of yours and come here."

"Fine." They kissed at first neither of them wanted it but midway through the acting seemed to stop. It became more passionate he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him filling the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It broke slowly they opened there eyes and looked at each other.

"Wow, um I mean wow that was a good practice kiss."

"Yeah, um, yes, it was we should do it like that on Monday."

"Yeah we should."

"I've gotta go."

"Ok."

"Randy you have to let me go."

"Oh right." He let go of her waist.

"Becky if you want to leave you have to let go of my neck."

"Oh right." She let go and went towards the door. "See you Ran- Orton." She said realizing it this time.

"Becky can we stop with calling each other by our last names?"

"Ok."

"Becky's a prettier nam-um bye." He said blushing.

"Bye Randy."

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed Becky and Randy were now a couple on Raw. The segment they had to do the week before went perfectly. Ever since there practice kiss it was a lot easier for them to work together. They didn't fight anymore. They'd actually been getting along great. The crowd loved them together. Becky was starting to get very confused. She was starting to like Randy but she liked John to. She knew John liked her but she wasn't so sure about Randy. They'd been spending a lot of time together at work. She would go out to all of his matches with him. Becky and Melina were having lunch.

"Has John called you yet?" Melina asked.

"No."

"He will you know how guys are." "How's your storyline going?"

"Actually not to bad Randy's kind of nice."

"So it's Randy now huh?"

"That's his name."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"You like him."

"Mel you know better then that."

"You denied liking John to."

"Ok, maybe I like Randy a little bit but I think I'll stick with John." "With Randy I'd just get hurt."

"I can't believe it you like Randy."

"I know he comes off as a dick but in the last couple weeks he hasn't been like that." "Mel please don't say anything to anyone."

"You know I won't." "Mrs. Orton."

"Shut up."

"I'm just kidding."

Randy and Ted Dibiaise were at a pool hall.

"Randy?" "Randy did you hear what I just said?"

"What?"

"I said you're about to lose."

"Oh."

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing everything's fine." "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"No one."

"I asked what not who."

"Oh nothing."

"Who is she?"

"Becky." He mumbled.

"Who?"

"Becky."

"Oh so Maryse was right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated her."

"I did but in a twisted kind of way she's always kind of turned me on."

"What?"

"She's not afraid of me like every one else is." She's a challenge and I like that." "Ever since I kissed her in my locker room a few weeks ago I can't stop thinking about her."

"Have you told her any of this?"

"No she likes Cena."

"Maybe she likes you."

"Why would she like me after all the shit I put her through?"

"You never know."

Later that day Becky went to the arena it was a house show. She knocked on Randy's locker room door. He didn't answer she decided to go inside and wait for him. She sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine.

"Becky what are you doing in here?" Randy said. She looked up Randy was in nothing but a towel. His chest was still wet.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I'll go." She said embarrassed. She stood up and went for the door. He stepped in front of her.

"It's ok what'd you want?"

"I just thought we'd hang out a little before the show starts but you're busy."

"No I'm not sit back down just let me get dressed and I'll be right out."

"Are you sure?"

"Sit."

"Ok." Randy grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out and sat next her on the couch.

"Hi."

"Hi." "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." "Next time you wanna see me naked just tell me." He said jokingly. She laughed.

"Randall."

"Rebecca." She looked at Randy's arm.

"Randy who's Alanna?"

"My daughter."

"Your daughter, you have a daughter?"

"Yeah." "You sound surprised."

"I am." "So you're married?"

"Divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's been about a year now."

"What happened?"

"She just couldn't handle me being on the road so we decided it would be best if we got a divorce."

"Oh."

"Do you wanna see a picture of Alanna?"

"Sure." He got one out of his wallet. "Aw she's cute how old?"

"Two."

"She has your pretty eyes."

"Thank you."

"You have pretty eyes to." She handed the picture back to him.

"Well I should let you get ready see you out there."

"Ok see you."

When it was time for the match Becky cheered Randy on he won.

A few days later it was Raw. Becky and Randy had a tag team match with Jillian and Sheamus. Becky was walking towards the certain.

"Hey Becky." She turned around.

"Hi John."

"I'm sorry I haven't called I've just been busy."

"It's ok."

"I'll call you later I promise."

"Ok." "You did good in your match tonight."

"Thank you."

"I have to go my match is coming up."

"Ok." He gave her a quick kiss. "That's for luck." She smiled.

"Thanks see you later."

"Bye."

She went out then every one else she was standing on the apron. Randy was doing a good job. All of sudden Sheamus went for his kick Randy ducked out of the way but it caught Becky right in the temple. She hit the ground. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the training room. Randy was right by her side. He noticed she was awake.

"Hey Becky." He said softly. "How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy and groggy."

"I'm so sorry it's all my fault."

"It was just an accident."

"I shouldn't have moved."

"It's ok sweetie."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know." "I think I'm gonna fall back to sleep."

"Ok it'll be right here." She didn't notice but he was holding her hand.

**Please review I'd like to know how the story's going**


	5. Chapter 5

Becky recovered after a few days. She was not allowed to wrestle for a week. During that week she heard that John Cena had gotten injured at house show. He was going to be out of action for the next nine months. She was a little bummed out about it. She had the next couple days off so she decided to go home to Georgia. She had a nice apartment there. She was in the grocery store when she saw someone she recognized. At first she thought she was just seeing things.

"Randy." He turned around.

"Hey Becky." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping."

"I mean in the state."

"I live here."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Do you live here?"

"No I live in Missouri." "I'm in town to see Alanna."

"That's cool."

"Samantha was originally from here she moved back after our divorce."

"That's Alanna's mother?"

"Yeah."

"Well sounds like you're gonna be pretty busy."

"Yeah but I can't wait I haven't seen Alanna in five months."

"Well I'm glad you're finally getting to see her." "See you later."

"Wait would you like to come over tonight and meet her."

"I wouldn't want to impose on your time with her."

"You wouldn't be."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Ok." He wrote down the directions. "What time?"

"Is six ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok I'll see you then."

"Ok."

Becky went back home and put the groceries away. She was sitting on her couch when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becky it's John."

"Hi John." "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok."

"What happened I know you're injured I just don't know how it happened."

"I was doing my leg drop and I landed the wrong way and blew my knee cap."

"Ouch."

"Yeah it hurt."

"I heard you're gonna be out for nine months."

"Yeah that's what they tell me but I'm gonna see if I can shorten it."

"You don't wanna come back to fast though."

"Yeah."

"I know you're gonna miss it."

"Yeah but most of all I'll miss you."

"Me."

"Yeah." "I'm glad I got to hear your voice I'm kinda bummed and it makes me feel better."

"Aw."

"How's your head?"

"It's fine now."

"Good I'm glad." "What are you up to?"

"I'm actually at home I had a few days off." "I'm hanging out with a friend tonight."

"I hope you have fun." "I've gotta go."

"Ok, call me back and let me know how you're doing."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." Becky decided to call Melina.

"Hello?" Melina said.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey, enjoying your days off?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah."

"I just got off the phone with John." "Poor guy."

"To bad you're not there to lick his wounds for him." She said jokingly. "Or is there a certain storyline partner you have in mind for that."

"Mel!"

"What?"

"Randy doesn't like me like that." "Now I won't even get to see where John and I would've ended up."

"There's still Randy."

"Mel, Randy doesn't like me."

"You like him."

"It has to work both ways."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to Randy's house."

"Randy's house?" "Randy lives in Georgia?"

"No but his ex-wife does."

"His ex-wife he was married?"

"Yeah."

"What's he doing in Georgia?"

"Visiting his daughter."

"His daughter?"

"Yeah her name's Alanna she's two." "That's why I'm going over there tonight he wants me to meet her." "In fact I better get going or I'm gonna be late."

"Ok have fun."

"Bye

"Bye."

Becky drove for about a half hour before getting to Randy's house. She got out of her car and rang the doorbell. Randy answered it.

"Hey you made it." He said. "Come in." She went in there were toys all over the living room. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine."

"Sit down I'll be right back." She sat on the couch. A few minutes later Randy came back holding Alanna. He sat down next to Becky. "Alanna do you know who this is?"

"Her Becky her work with you." Alanna said.

"That's right." "Can you say hi to her?"

"Hi." "Me Alanna."

"Hi Alanna it's very nice to meet you."

"You pretty right daddy?"

"Yeah she's very pretty." Randy said.

"Daddy I want to play on swing set."

"Ok." "After you come in your going to bed."

"Come push me." "Becky come to." They went into the backyard. Randy started pushed Alanna on the swing. After awhile she got bored and played in her sandbox. Becky and Randy were sitting on the deck.

"Would you like something to drink?" Randy asked.

"Sure."

"Do you like sweet tea?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back." He went in the house Alanna came up to Becky.

"My daddy like you." She said.

"I like your daddy to." Randy came out with two glasses of tea. He handed Becky hers.

"Ok Alanna bedtime."

"Ok daddy." "Bye Becky." She said going into the house.

"Bye Alanna. Becky followed and sat back down on the couch.

"I won't be but a couple minutes don't leave." Randy said.

"I won't." After a few minutes he came back out and sat down next to Becky. "Alanna's great."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"She likes you." "She said she'll see you on tv." "She doesn't like very many people."

"She must get that from her father." She said jokingly. "I never pictured you as a father but you're great at it."

"When she was first born I didn't quite picture it either but I got the hang of it quick." "So have you lived here a long time?"

"I was born and raised here." "I had fun tonight."

"So did I."

"I should go it's getting late."

"I'll walk you to the door." They got up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." After she left he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Becky and Randy went back to work. It had been about a month since they went back. Everyday Randy fell for Becky more and more. He wanted to tell her but he knew she would reject him. He had never been afraid to tell a woman how he felt before. They were doing a tour in Hawaii. Both superstars from both Raw and Smackdown were there. Becky was just getting off the plane. She had never been to Hawaii before and was very excited. She went to baggage claim to get her suitcase. She picked up her bag and was having trouble lifting it.

"Need some help?" She turned around.

"Hey Randy." "I think I can get it." She said still struggling.

"Come on let me help."

"Ok thank you."

"No problem." He picked up her suitcase they went outside she got a taxi.

"Wanna share a taxi?"

"Sure." He put her bags in and they got in the taxi.

"I've never been here before."

"You'll love it especially at night it's beautiful."

"I bet." "How's Alanna doing?"

"She's good." "I talked to her last night." "She asked how you were and said to tell you hi."

"Tell her I said hi next time you talk to her."

"I will."

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually glad we got put in this storyline together." Randy smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's given me a chance to know you." "You're a good friend, one of my best."

"I'm glad I've gotten to know you to." "You're a great person." "You're beautiful to." Becky laughed.

"Me, beautiful yeah right."

"You are Becky."

"Thank you Randy that's very sweet of you."

The taxi pulled up they checked in. Randy carried Becky's bag to her room they were outside her room.

"Thanks Randy."

"Hey Becky I want to- Her cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry Randy." She said answering it. "Hello?" "Hey Mel." "Right now?" "Ok." "See you in a minute." She hung up. "Melina wants to go to lunch." "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"It was nothing forget it." "See you at the arena later."

"Ok." Becky went to meet Melina for lunch.

"Hey Becky."

"Hey Mel."

"I wasn't interrupting anything when I called was I?"

"No I was just talking to Randy."

"Ah, Becky when are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him."

"Mel." "When are you gonna stop?"

"When are you gonna admit that you want to be with Randy?"

"I can admit it all I want but it's never gonna happened."

"He introduced you to his daughter do you think that was for nothing?"

"He just wanted me to meet her." "I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Ok."

Randy and Ted were working out in the gym.

"What's up Randy?"

"Nothing I'm cool."

"Just man up and tell her how you feel."

"I can't I was going to and thank god we were interrupted."

"Interrupted by who?"

"Melina she called her."

"What's the worst that could happened if you tell Becky how you feel?"

"That's a stupid question."

"You're right."

"Once Cena comes back I'll be completely out of the picture."

"Well he's not here make your move while you still can."

Becky went back to her hotel and fell asleep. She woke up when someone knocked on her door she answered it.

"Hey Randy." She said tiredly.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I was just wondering if you wanted to ride with me to the arena?"

"Sure." "Do you wanna come in for a minute?"

"Sure." He went in.

"You've gotta see this view I have." They walked out onto the balcony. There was a view of the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Becky looked at her watch.

"Oh we better get going." "Let me get my bag." She got her bag and they left for the arena.

When they got there Becky went to the women's locker room to change into her wrestling gear. She had a one on one match against Layla. She left her purse in Randy's locker room. She knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Your cell phone was ringing while you were gone."

"Thanks." She checked her cell phone she had a voicemail from John.

"Hey Becky it's John." "I just wanted to catch up call me back when you get a chance." "I really miss you." "Bye."

"Miss an important call?" Randy asked.

"John called me I'm gonna call him back I'll be right back."

"Whatever."

Becky left Randy's locker room walked a little bit down the hall and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" John said.

"Hey John it's Becky."

"Oh hey." He said happily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah." "I've gotta go I have a match coming up soon."

"Ok good luck."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye.

Becky went back into Randy's locker room. He was taping up his wrists. Becky put her phone back in her purse.

"Enjoy your call?"

"It's always nice to talk to John."

"Good for you."

"What's your problem?" He looked at her.

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why are you talking to me like that?"

"If you don't like it why don't you just leave."

"Ok fine, I will." She went to get her purse then turned around. "Randy what's wrong?" He was sitting in a folding chair she knelt down beside him. "Look at me Randy." He looked at her. Suddenly taking her by surprise he kissed her. She kissed him back. He carried her over to the couch. He started kissing her neck. She tried her best not to moan but couldn't help it as one finally escaped her lips. "Randy." She moaned. "We can't not right now."

"Why not?" "Just hearing you say my name like that turns me on."

"I have a match in a couple minutes." "Mmmmm."

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Aw man." He got up and answered the door. Becky walked out the door to leave Randy stopped her in the hallway. "Hey do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure."

"Good luck." He kissed her. She walked away they both smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Becky was surprised about what happened a week ago. She never expected Randy to kiss her. Or to do what they almost did after the first kiss. She was excited they were finally going out tonight. They hadn't been able to go out while they were in Hawaii because they were to busy. They weren't together but Becky decided if Randy wanted a relationship with her she would say yes. They were at the arena sitting in Randy's locker room. They were waiting for the camera crew because they had a segment to shoot.

"So where are we going tonight?" Becky asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh you wanna surprise me huh?"

"Uh huh." "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." "You look good to."

"I know." She laughed.

"You're so conceited." She said jokingly.

"I don't remember you saying that last week." He said smiling. "We never did finish."

"We shouldn't have been doing that anyway."

"We didn't do anything."

"We were gonna."

"You were gonna let me?"

"Uh huh." "I wanted to even though we did have a lot of time."

"We could've had a lot of fun in that little bit of time."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." "I want to make we have lots of time if we ever do anything."

"Did you ever think we'd ever be having a conversation about when we're gonna have sex?"

"When we're gonna have sex huh?"

"It's not gonna be tonight."

"Ok whenever you're ready."

"Ok. Most guys would put up more of a fight."

"I'm not like most guys."

"I know." She kissed him then there was a knock on the door. It was the camera crew they did there segment then they were told to go to Stephanie Mcmahon's office. So they did. They sat down and Stephanie started speaking.

"As you know in three weeks it's Wrestlemania." "I just wanted to inform the both of you that you'll be receiving your title shots as promised at Wrestlemania."

"Thank you very much." They both said.

"You can go now." They left.

After the show they went back to the hotel to get ready. He picked her up a half hour later. They were in the car.

"So now do I get to know where we're going?"

"I rented out a restaurant."

"What do you mean?"

"I rented out an entire restaurant for us." "They shut down."

"How'd you do that?"

"I have my connections."

"Ok."

They arrived at the restaurant they went to the back room it was decorated with flowers. It was a huge room with candles lit on the table. The waiter took there order.

"Randy this is really nice."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You didn't have to do all this." "How did you know my favorite flowers?"

"I asked Melina."

"She didn't tell me that."

"I told her not to."

"How much did you spend?"

"Practically nothing."

"All this costs you practically nothing?"

"Yeah a grand isn't that much."

"A grand?" A thousand dollars?"

"Yeah."

"Randy that is way, way to much."

"I wanted our first date to be special." "I really like you."

"I really like you to." "How long have you liked me?"

"Since the day we met."

"What you hated me when we first met."

"No I didn't I've always liked you even when you insulted me." "I guess I was in denial." "What about you how long have you liked me?"

"Since we kissed in your locker room that first time." "I didn't think you'd be- She stopped.

"You didn't think I'd be what?"

"That great of a kisser." She said blushing.

"Thank you." "You're embarrassed."

"Yeah just a little." There food came they ate and left. He was walking her back to her room.

"I had a great time tonight." Randy said.

"Me to."

"In three weeks I need a date for the hall of fame ceremony." "Will you please go with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Great." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Come here." They kissed very slowly. When it broke they smiled. "Night Randy."

"Night Becky."

Three weeks later it was time for the hall of fame ceremony. Becky and Randy had gone out almost every night but still hadn't slept together yet. Becky and Melina were in the dress shop picking out dresses. Becky had on the one she wanted it was a long, silk, light blue dress.

"You look so pretty Becky." Melina said.

"Thanks."

"Randy's gonna love it." "Are you finally gonna let him tonight?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Do you love him?"

"What?" "Mel it's only been a month and beside we're not even technically dating."

"Whatever you say."

Several hours later Randy came to pick Becky up. When he saw her his jaw dropped.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thank you." "You look great." "I've never seen you in a suit before."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They had fun at the ceremony. They saw all sorts of legends. They went to an after party. She was sitting in a chair Randy was talking to people. The song Fall For You came on. Randy suddenly appeared beside her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure."

They went out to the dance floor and started to dance. In the middle of the song they looked at each other and kissed. When it broke Becky whispered in Randy's ear.

"Spend the night with me, please."

"Ok."

"Let's go." She said smirking.

About ten minutes later they came through the door of her hotel room kissing each other very passionately. Becky took off Randy's jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. She let it fall it the floor. He took off her dress. They somehow found there way to the bed. He took off his pants.

"Randy you have something right?"

"Yeah."

He got a condom out of his pants pocket and put it on. As he was doing that Becky undressed the rest of the way. They kissed she moaned as his hands touched her all over her body. He laid her back on the bed. As she felt him inserted himself into her she was very pleasantly surprised. He kissed her softly before slowly starting to move. An hour turned into two then three. "Randy, Randy." She moaned. "Becky." He moaned as they both finished. She fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her.

"I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Becky woke up first. She looked up at Randy and smiled. He was still sleeping. She thought last night was amazing. She was hoping Randy wanted to start dating her. There was no way she was going to ask him about it. She figured if he wanted a relationship he would say so. She decided she wanted to take a shower. She carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Randy up. As she walked to the bathroom she saw there clothes on the floor. She smiled as she remembered every wonderful detail. She got her clothes and went into the bathroom. When she got out of the shower she got dressed she opened the bathroom door and screamed. Randy was standing there in just his pants.

"Jesus Christ Randy!"

"I'm sorry."

"You scared me."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I needed a shower I figured I'd let you sleep."

"I would've taken a shower with you." He said smirking. She smiled.

"Randy we don't have time for any "showers."

"Why not we had fun last night right?"

"Yeah lots but we have a very busy day today."

"All the more reason."

"Randy."

"You look really hot with wet hair." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She laughed.

"Randy, stop it."

"One kiss please."

"Ok." He kissed her she went to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "You tricked me." She said against his lips.

"Just because I want you." She pulled away.

"Tonight you can have me." "We can celebrate if we win our matches."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He went to where his shirt and jacket were. He put his shirt on and picked up his jacket she walked him to the door.

"See you later."

"You know it." He kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye."

He went back to his room showered and changed into some fresh clothes. He heard a knock at his door. He answered it but didn't see anyone. He was about to close the door when he heard a voice.

"Daddy." He looked down.

"Oh my god Alanna." He picked her up and kissed her. "Where's your mommy?"

"Right here." Samantha said.

"Hey Sam what are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to see you."

"Come in." They went in.

"It's time for her nap can I put in your bed."

"Sure." Samantha put Alanna down for her nap. She sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"How are you Randy?"

"Sam is everything ok?"

"Great, Alanna wanted to see you and so did I."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I miss you." "I still love you Randy."

"You were the one who left me Samantha."

"I know." "Our major problem was you being on the road all the time right?"

"Your major problem Sam."

"You're right." "What if we came on the road with you?"

"You want to get back together?"

"Yes, I love you." "Don't you still love me?"

"Even though you broke my heart yes."

"Let me make it up to you." "Our daughter needs both of her parents honey."

"I need to go for a walk Sam." He said getting up. "I need to think about this." He walked out the door. He went to Ted Diabiaise's room and knocked on the door. Ted answered.

"Hey Randy what's up?"

"I could really use some advice."

"Come on in." He went in. "What's going on?"

"Sam's here."

"What?"

"She wants to get back together."

"Do you want to get back together with her?"

"Yes I miss Alanna."

"Do you love Sam?"

"Yes, but I love Becky to." "I never stopped loving Sam." "I never thought she'd want to get back together." "I want my family back." "On the other hand Becky is so amazing." "She's beautiful and fun and smart." "Until now I could see us getting serious."

"Well." "I know it won't be easy but you've gotta choose who you want to be with." "You should make that decision soon."

Becky was shopping with Melina.

"Becky, hey did you hear what I said?" Melina asked.

"What?"

"I said I'm gonna kick your ass tonight."

"In your dreams Mel."

"You're holding out on me." "What's up?"

"Just thinking about last night."

"What happened last night?" Becky grinned. "Oh, you and Randy really?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" "So? She said curiously.

"It was amazing."

"You little whore." She said jokingly. "Are you guys a couple or what?"

"No." "I want to be though."

"I hope he asks you." "What about John?"

"We can still be friends."

A few hours later Becky went to the arena. She hadn't heard from Randy all day. She was walking down the hall.

"Becky." She turned around.

"Hey Randy." "Where have you been?" "What's wrong?"

"Becky we need to talk."

"Wanna go to your locker room?"

"No just come down this hallway with me." They went down an abandoned hallway. Randy stopped Becky and looked her in the eyes. "Becky I want you to know this wasn't easy for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm getting back together with my ex-wife." "I didn't plan it she just asked me today." "I'm sorry."

"I understand I have to go." She said hurt.

"Honey wait." "It's not that last night didn't mean a lot to me." "It was great I just feel like I've been given a second chance with my family."

"You should take it I'll see you later."

"Becky I l- good luck tonight."

"Thanks." She walked away and went to the divas locker room. She was alone she tried not to cry but the tears came out.

It was time for her match she gave her all but her heart wasn't in it. She watched as Randy won his match later on and came the new WWE Champion. She went back to the hotel and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Becky was completely devastated. She spent most of the night crying. She wished she could just go back to the way things were before she got to know Randy. At least it didn't hurt that way. The way it was hurt her so much. Part of her thought she was acting very stupid after all, she was never his girlfriend in the first place. She needed to clear her head so she decided to go for a run. She put on her work out clothes and went to get on the elevator. When it opened she saw Alanna and a woman she'd never seen before. Becky got on the elevator.

"Hi Becky." Alanna said.

"Hi Alanna."

"Alanna who is this lady?" Sam asked.

"She daddy's friend mommy."

"Randy didn't tell you about the storyline he's in with me?"

"Oh you're the one who plays his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, hi."

"Hello." I've seen you on tv." "I'm Randy's wife well technically ex-wife."

"Samantha right?"

"Yeah." The elevator opened they both got out. Becky went straight for the front doors.

She started running she didn't want to stop she wanted to run away from everything. She ran until her legs felt like they were on fire.

About a half hour later Sam and Alanna went back to up to there room.

"There's my two favorite girls." Randy said. Sam put Alanna down for her nap. They had another bedroom for her. Randy could tell Sam was irritated. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Sam what's wrong."

"Me and Alanna saw Becky." "Alanna seemed to know her very well."

"That's because we ran into her at the park in Georgia." "She lives there to and I introduced them."

"Oh, so you've never had sex with her?"

"No it's just business that's all."

"Ok." "I figured they would put you in a storyline with someone prettier." That made Randy angry but he couldn't show it.

"It's gonna be over tonight anyway I'm supposed to break up with her."

"I'm so happy you took me back." "Everything will be different this time I promise." "I love you so much."

"I love you to Sam." They kissed.

"Wanna go in our room?"

"Sure."

Becky just got done showering and dressing when someone knocked on her door. She answered.

"Hey Mel."

"Becky what's wrong?"

"Nothing wanna come in." She went in.

"Come on what is it?"

"Mel I can't talk about it."

"Why?"

"If I even think about it I start to cry."

"It's ok to cry."

"No, no it's not." "It's not ok." Melina could see tears in Becky's eyes. "It's not ok to feel like this."

"Is it Randy?"

"He went back to his ex-wife." "What do I care anyway…it's not like I loved him or anything." She said finally breaking down into tears. Melina hugged her as she sobbed.

"Oh Becky I'm sorry." "It's ok don't cry." "Ssh, shh it's ok." "After tonight it will be a little easier."

"What?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"They're ending your storyline and making Randy turn heel."

"That's probably for the best I don't know if I could handle working with him anymore." "See I told you he would just hurt me."

"I don't think he meant to."

"Neither do I." "He still did it."

Becky was at the arena. She was meeting Randy so they could discuss what was supposed to happened in the ring. Alanna and Sam were back at the hotel so Randy told Becky to come there. She knocked on the door

"Come in." He said."Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry Becky, I'm so sorry." "I never meant to hurt you."

"Well don't worry you didn't." "Let's just talk about tonight."

"Ok we go out I talk about being champion." "We, um kiss then I RKO you."

"Ok fine." She turned to leave but Randy grabbed her hand.

"Becky wait."

"No." "Let me go."

"You don't understand."

"No Randy you don't understand." "You made your decision and that's it." "You chose Samantha." "You love her." "Be happy and after tonight leave me alone, forever."

"We can't be friends?"

"No it would hurt me to much." "Let me go now." He let go of her hand. She put it on the doorknob.

"Becky." She turned around.

"What?"

"I love you."

"No you don't you love Samantha."

"I love you both."

"Well I don't love you." She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

About an hour later they went out for there segment. Randy got a microphone and started talking.

"It feels good to be champion again." "I told Sheamus that I was coming for him." "I will be your champion and hold this belt with more respect and dignity then Sheamus ever did." He looked at Becky. "Becky I know you didn't win last night but that's ok." "I have something that will cheer you up." He kissed her there was no acting in this kiss it was filled with passion and love. She tried not to give in but couldn't help herself and she kissed him back the same way he was kissing her. They both never wanted to end it. "Ready?" Randy mumbled against lips.

"Hmm."

He hit the RKO. The crowd booed and a familiar evil smirk stretch acrossed his face. Trainers came out and helped Becky to the back.

She was sitting in the diva's locker room watching the rest of the show. Randy was the last match of the night he won. Afterwards Stephanie Mcmahon came out on the ramp.

"You look like you're on top of the world Randy." "Let's just see if you can stay there when you face this man at No Way Out."

John Cena's music hit every one in the building went crazy including people in the back. Becky was shocked. John went down to the ring. He and Randy had a stare down.


	10. Chapter 10

Becky took a week off. Since the WWE had no major upcoming plans for her they said it was ok. She went home to Georgia to clear her head. She kept thinking about when Randy said he loved her. When he said that to her it was like he was rubbing salt in an opened wound. She decided even if he did love her that was to bad. He had moved on with his life. She had every intention of moving on with hers. She just arrived at her hotel. She was putting some clothes away when there was a knock at her door. She answered it John was standing there.

"John, it's great to see you."

"Come here." They hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"You look great."

"Thanks so do you."

"Hey I've been wanting to do something."

"What?"

"This." He kissed her she kissed him back. "I've missed that to." "Wanna go to breakfast?"

"I'd like to but I have to go to the ATM I don't have any money."

"Why do you need money you're not paying for anything."

"John you don't have to buy my breakfast I can buy it."

"I know I don't have to." "I want to."

"Ok." "Let me finish unpacking first."

"I'll help you."

About five minutes later they finished and went down to the lobby for breakfast. They sat down at there table. Becky glanced behind John. Directly behind John sat Randy, Samantha and Alanna. She saw Randy get his cell phone out. A few seconds later her cell phone vibrated. She checked it. It was from Randy it read.

Hi – Randy

"Who you texting baby?" Sam asked.

"Just Ted."

Becky replied back.

Leave me alone Randy – Becky

I miss u - Randy

"That Melina?" John asked.

"Yeah."

Can't we please at least be friends – Randy

I already told u no! – Becky

Becky please meet me later just to talk – Randy

I'm shutting my phone off now. Don't text me anymore – Becky

She held her phone under the table and hit the off button.

"Your battery die?" John asked

"Yeah."

"How was your week off?"

"Good."

"Where do you live again?"

"Georgia."

"I heard it's nice there."

"It is." "I'll have to show you my apartment sometime."

"I'd like that."

"You live in Florida right?"

"Yeah." John kept talking Becky was trying to listen but she could feel Randy staring at her. They breakfast came. They ate and Becky did her best to ignore Randy. At Randy's table Sam was trying to get Randy's attention.

"Randy." "Randy."

"What?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"I'm sorry baby I was daydreaming."

"About me?"

"Of course who else."

"Aw." "I said I'm going to the bathroom then we can go."

"Ok." She left for the bathroom.

"Daddy I wanna say hi to Becky." Alanna said.

"No." "She's busy right now."

"John her boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"When is she gonna come play with me again?"

"She's not."

"Why?"

"Tell you what if you be quiet I'll give you candy later."

"Ok." Sam came back.

"Ok we can go now." She said. He glanced at Becky one last time. She was laughing at something John said. They walked into the lobby.

"Hey you guys go ahead up to the room." "I'll be up in a minute."

"You better not be going to smoke a cigarette."

"Come on baby you know I quit."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"What about me daddy?" Alanna asked.

"You know I love my little girl."

"Daddy no smoking."

"I'm not gonna smoke."

They went up to the room and Randy went outside. He got in his car and opened up the glove box under some maps he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He got one out of the pack and got out of his car. He only smoked now when he was stressed and right now he was very stressed. He was standing outside of his car, lit it took a drag and blew the smoke out.

"Randy what are you doing?" Ted said. He turned around.

"Having a smoke."

"I thought you quit."

"I did but I needed it to calm my nerves."

"You and Sam have a fight?"

"No."

"Oh so this is about Becky?"

"I saw her at breakfast with Cena."

"Randy what do you expect her to do?" "If you're gonna be with Sam you have to forget about Becky."

"I know but now the question is how do I?" "It's not fair to Sam either." "I think about Becky constantly." "It never stops, the night we spent together plays over and over in my mind."

"Wait, what you slept with her?"

"Yeah the night before Wrestlemania."

"I know you don't want to man but you have to let her go."

Becky was at the arena for Raw. She knocked on John's locker room door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Hi."

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much I was just bored and decided to come see you."

"I'm glad you did." "I bet your glad you're storyline with Orton is finally over."

"Yeah that was something that never should've happened."

"I want to ask you a question come here." She sat down next to him on the couch. He turned to her. "I've wanted to ask you this for awhile." "Will you be my girlfriend?" She kissed him.

"Of course I will." John smiled and kissed her.

"Great."

**Boy this story and my last story must really suck lol. Only a few people have reviewed them, to them thank you. If you ever have anything you want me to read I will. I'm thinking about calling it quits from this website after this story. I'll still write if I do that I just won't post them here anymore. I figure what's the point if no one's gonna review it. Anyway keep reading and thank you again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Becky and John had been dating about a month. They were happy. Having John around Becky almost completely forgot about Randy. The only time she would think about him at all was when she saw him with Sam and Alanna. Other then there texting conversation a month ago they had no contact at all. It seemed to every one like Randy was happy but he wasn't. He still thought about Becky all the time. He could tell Sam wasn't really happy either but for some reason she stayed. He didn't doubt that she loved him, he just knew she wasn't happy on the road all the time. Needless to say he was livid when he found out Becky and John were dating. Every time he saw John touch her he wanted to kill him. His match with John at No Way Out was in a few days. Becky was at the arena it was Monday Night Raw. She was in catering talking to Melina.

"So you and John still haven't had sex yet?" Melina asked.

"No." "I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"I really like John and I just don't want what happened last time to happened this time."

"John doesn't have any ex-wives right?" Melina said jokingly.

"Mel I'm serious I don't want another love me and leave me type relationship."

"I know Randy hurt you."

"No he didn't."

"Come on Becky."

"Maybe at first but I'm fine."

"Then sleep with John."

"I'm going to."

"When?"

"Soon."

"I know why you can't do it."

"Why?"

"You still have feelings for Randy." "Becky I won't tell anyone, are you in love with Randy?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent." "Randy was just a fling that's all." "I admit that there might have been a time when I wanted more but that's all in the past."

"Did you tell John about it?"

"No." "He doesn't need to know, nobody needs to know." She felt her cell phone vibrate it was a text message from John. It read.

Baby I'm here I wanna see u. – John

"I gotta go Mel John's here."

"Call me later."

"Ok."

She was walking towards John's locker room not really looking where she was going. She hit something hard and fell on the ground. When she looked up Randy was staring at her.

"Sorry Becky you ok?" He asked. He held out his hand she took it. He pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She started walking away. "Wait."

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Fine." "See ya."

"Can't we be civil to each other?"

"I am being civil I just have to go John's waiting for me."

"I'll never understand why you're with that asshole."

"I like him."

"I don't know why."

"You jealous?"

"No." "I don't wanna talk about him."

"Randy I have to go."

"Alanna misses you."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"How's Samantha?"

"Fine."

"Good." "I have to go now ok?"

"Ok, nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you to."

"Bye."

"Bye." They both stood there for a minute before she turned and walked away. She knocked on John's locker room door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Hey honey."

"Hi baby." She sat down next to him on the couch. They kissed. "What took you so long?"

"You know Mel once she starts talking you can't shut her up." John laughed. "How'd your meeting go today?"

"Good." "I'm gonna do another Gilette commercial."

"I love when you do those they're funny." "Are you excited about this weekend?"

"Yeah." "You're coming right?"

"Of course." "I have a sexy boyfriend to cheer on." "I'm sure I'll see you there to." She said jokingly.

"Really?" "Is he cuter then me?"

"Yeah."

"Is he a better kisser?"

"I don't I haven't decided yet."

"Anything I can do to help you decide?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?" He kissed her. As she kissed him back she said.

"I just decided you kiss better."

"Yeah?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmmm." He broke the kiss

"I bet that's not the only thing you'll say I'm better at once we do something else." She laughed.

"John Felix Anthony Cena." "You kiss your mother with that mouth."

"No but you seem to like it."

"I'm sure I will." "John after we, never mind.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Becky what's wrong?"

"I just need to know that you won't leave me after we sleep together."

"Is that why you keep saying no?" "You're afraid I'll leave you if we do?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Becky I would never do that to you." "I don't know who did but he's insane." "Anybody that doesn't wanna be with you obviously can't see the amazing woman that you are."

"Aw honey you're gonna make me cry."

"Come here." He hugged her. "You never have to worry about that with me."

John went out for his match when it was over Randy came up on the screen.

"Hey Cena up here." "I just thought you'd like to know that our match this is now a No Holds Barred match."

It was Sunday the night of No Way Out. Randy was in his locker room on his cell phone talking to Sam.

"Sam this was your idea."

"I know." "I just missed home."

"So what are you saying we're breaking up again?"

"No I just want to be home for a few weeks then we'll come back I promise." "We'll be watching tonight." "I love you."

"I love you to bye."

"Bye."

John and Becky were sitting in his locker room.

"You nervous John."

"No."

"Good you don't need to be." "I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait."

"I gotta go." He kissed her.

"Ok good luck, I love you." She surprised herself and John when she said that. He smiled.

"I love you to."

They match between John and Randy went back and forth. Randy was getting so he grabbed a chair. John was starting to stand back up in the corner. When he saw Randy coming he kicked the chair back in his face. He stumbled backwards John set him up for the Attitude Adjustment and won. Randy was bleeding badly.

Becky was waiting in John's locker room. When he came in they hugged.

"I knew you could do it." "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." They kissed. "Let me take a shower then we'll go ok."

"Ok."

Becky decided to go for a walk. She walked passed the trainers room.

"Becky." She heard Randy say. She went in he was alone. " Come here." She stood beside him.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts like a son of a bitch." She noticed stitches in his head. "Figures I'd lose tonight."

"You tried as hard as you could." "I was watching I saw."

"I'm such an idiot." He looked at Becky. "I let the best thing in my life get away from me."

"Randy please don't say things like that."

"I mean it."

"You know I'm dating John."

"I don't care, I love you." "I haven't been happy the last time I was happy was when I was with you."

"Randy you had your chance." "I love John." "I gotta go."

"Becky please don't leave." She went for the door he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry you're not happy but you made your choice."

"I made the wrong one." "I love you so much."

"Randy." She said her voice was cracking. He stroked her cheek. "Randy stop." There was a knock on the door. Randy let him in it was the trainer. Becky left.

She and John went back to the hotel.

"I'll be out in a second." She called from the bathroom.

"Ok." She came out wearing a white night gown.

"You like it."

"You're so beautiful." "Come here."

She went over to the bed as she did she began to think about Randy. She pushed it out of her mind. John kissed her. He picked her up and put her on the bed. As hard as she tried thoughts of Randy entered her mind. Once again she forced them out. As John kissed her his hand went up her leg she moaned. He took off her night gown. She enjoyed the rest of it but kept thinking of Randy.

**Thanks for the reviews everybody **


	12. Chapter 12

Becky woke up first the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked at John. He looked so peaceful. Becky felt bad because the majority of the time they were making love she was thinking about Randy. She knew that wasn't fair to John. She made a silent promise to John that she would never do that to him again. She loved him and she wasn't going to let Randy get in the way. She could see a possible future with John. She felt safe, loved, needed and comfortable with him. She got out of bed it was cold she grabbed John's t-shirt off the floor and put it on. She went to the bathroom when she came back out John was moving around.

"Becky where are you?" He mumbled.

"I'm right here." He opened his eyes and sat up. "I borrowed your shirt."

"Damn you look sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Why are you up already?"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"Can I have a kiss?" She walked over to the bed and they kissed. As they were kissing he pulled her on the bed. She laughed. When it broke she smiled down at her. "That's better this is how I wanted to wake up."

"Well baby now you know what I really look like I don't have any make-up on."

"You don't need it." "You look better without it."

"I know you're lying but thank you." He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "What?"

"I just can't believe how lucky I am."

"Aw you're so sweet."

"I love you so much Rebecca."

"I love you to."

"Will you move in with me?"

"You want me to live with you?"

"Yes I want mornings like this every morning." "I love waking up with you." "Please."

"Ok."

"Thank you." "Just to think if it wasn't for Melina we wouldn't be together."

"What?"

"She never told you."

"Told me what?"

"Melina told me you had a crush on me."

"I'm gonna kill her." "So that's why you asked me out?"

"No I asked you out because I had a crush on you to."

"You did?"

"Yeah but I was to nervous to tell you."

"Why were you nervous?"

"I don't know you just made me nervous." "No one's ever done that to me before." "What about you why didn't you tell me?"

"I never thought you'd be interested." "You could have any woman you wanted." "I thought I would be to plain for you."

"To plain?" "You're fantastic, everything that I've always wanted." "I can trust you with anything."

"Hey to you have anything to do this morning?"

"No why?

"I was thinking maybe we can celebrate our decision to move in together." She said kissing him. She wanted to make up for last night. "Want to?" He kissed her. They made love.

A few hours later they went to the arena. It was Raw Russian Roulette night every match was going to be determined by the spin of the wheel. Becky and John were in catering. It was getting time for Becky to go spin the wheel.

"Hey baby I'm gonna go talk to a few of the guys." John said.

"Ok." When John left Melina came up to Becky.

"Oooh I can tell by the look on your face you have things to tell me spill." Melina said.

"I told John I loved him last night."

"Aw did he say it back?"

"Yeah." "I'm moving in with him."

"You are?" "You know what usually comes after that don't you?" "Here comes the bride, Here comes the bride." She sang. Becky laughed.

"No." "Not yet anyway."

"It's a possibility?"

"Yeah." "When we woke up this morning-

"Wait when you woke up this morning?" "You finally slept with him?"

"Yeah last night and this morning."

"It must be good."

"Oh it's wonderful." "Last night was kind of ruined so I wanted to do it again this morning."

"What happened last night?"

"Well right before we left for the hotel last night I was talking to Randy in the training room." "He told me he made the wrong choice and that he loved me." "I told him I was sorry but I love John." "I think he was gonna kiss me but the trainer came back."

"Were you gonna let him kiss you?"

"No." "Anyway when me and John went back to the hotel we started having sex." "All I could think about was Randy."

"Oh my god, you were having sex with John and thinking about Randy?"

"Not this morning just last night."

"Becky don't you think that's a sign?"

"No the only reason I was thinking of Randy was because of what happened."

"Were you thinking of him or were you thinking about when you had sex with him?"

"Both."

"I think you have the same problem he does."

"What do you mean?"

"You love them both."

"No I don't, I love John."

"It's ok to be confused."

"I'm not confused Mel."

"If you wanna talk about this some other time I'm always here."

"Thank you but there's nothing to talk about."

"Ok."

It was time for Becky to spin the wheel. It landed on blast from the past. That meant she'd be teaming up with some from her past. She found out that Melina was one of her opponents.

Melina came out her partner turned out to be John Morrison. Becky came out next she was waiting for her partner. All of a sudden she heard.

I hear voices in my head. They counsel me, they understand, they talk to me.

She and Melina looked at each other. Randy came down to the ring. They match started it started off with Randy and Morrison. After a few minutes he tagged Becky in that meant Melina had to come in. Becky hit Melina with forearms. She bounced her off the rope and hit her with a clothesline. Melina eventually regained control. She was about to finish Becky off when she reversed it into a neckbreaker. She got the three count.

Randy went to the back when Becky got back there he was waiting for her.

"You did a good job tonight." Randy said.

"Thanks so did you."

"We still make a good team." They hugged. Randy kissed her. She pulled away quickly she was crying.

"Don't do that." She said before running away.

**If there's any stories you'd like to see me write let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

Becky couldn't believe Randy just kissed her. It took her completely by surprise. She ran towards the diva's locker room. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She opened the door sat down put her hands to her face and sobbed. Melina came in a few minutes later very confused. She knelt down beside Becky.

"Becky?" "Why are you crying?"

"Randy kissed me."

"Just now?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I pulled away and told him not to do that." "Then I started crying and ran away."

"Why did you start crying?"

"I just don't understand." "Why is he doing this to me?" "Why can't he just be with Samantha and leave me alone?"

"Because he loves you."

"No he doesn't." "I can't believe I let him see me cry." "I promised myself the one thing I would never do is cry in front of him."

"It's ok Becky."

"No it isn't." "I have a great guy, yet I'm sitting here crying for no reason." "Over someone I don't even want."

"Then why are you sitting here crying?"

"I'm an idiot."

"No you're not." They hugged.

Thanks Mel."

"You're welcome." She fixed her make-up, stood up and when for the door. "Tell John I said hi."

"I will."

After Becky ran away Randy went to Ted Dibiaise's locker room. He went in.

"Hey man good match." Ted said.

"I kissed Becky."

"What when?"

"When we got to the back." "I feel terrible I made her cry." "I've never seen her do that before." "Not even when I told her I was going back to Sam."

"You shouldn't have done that Randy."

"I know but I can't help it." "I love her."

"Randy you can't keep stringing her along."

"I'm not she's made it perfectly clear she loves Cena." "How can she love him."

"Then why do you think she ran off crying?"

"I think I upset her she didn't kiss me back."

"What'd she do?"

She ran away crying."

"You're not happy with Sam are you?"

"How'd you know?"

"If you were happy you wouldn't have kissed Becky."

"I'm miserable Sam doesn't wanna be on the road with me all the time." "We don't fight but neither of us want to be together."

"Then why are you?"

"Well I only stay because of Alanna and I don't know why Sam stays."

"You really got yourself into it this time."

"I know."

Two weeks later it was Becky's twenty-third birthday today. John was taking her out to dinner. He was busy with autograph signs all day. She was in the park enjoying the nice day. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Alanna, Alanna Orton get over here right now." Randy said. Alanna ran up to Becky.

"Hi Becky."

"Hi Alanna."

"Daddy can Becky play with us?"

"She's busy."

"I want to play with Becky." "Mean daddy no fair no fair."

"I'm sorry she just can't." "Wanna go play in the sandbox?"

"No." She put her head down and pouted.

"Alanna come on look at daddy."

"No I mad at you." Becky looked at Randy then to Alanna. She stood up and knelt down by Alanna.

"Alanna." Becky said. Alanna looked up. "What do you want to play on first I'll play with you." Alanna smiled.

"The slide."

"Ok let's go."

"Yay!" She said happily.

They all went over to the slide. Alanna kept going down it.

"Thank you." Randy said.

"I couldn't stand seeing her sad."

"That was nice of you." "I'm sorry about a couple weeks ago." "Old habits die hard." "I was out of line." "Forgive me?"

"As long as you promise no more."

"No more I swear."

"I wanted to apologize to I overreacted."

"No you didn't." "All I want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you." "Where's Samantha?"

"At the hotel taking a nap."

"Where's Cena?"

"Autograph signing." "We're going out for my birthday tonight."

"Today's your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Twenty-three?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Becky played with Alanna on the swings for a couple hours then she left. A few hours later she and John were at the restaurant.

"Happy birthday." He said.

"Thanks."

"I got you something."

"John I told you, you didn't have to me anything."

"I know but I wanted to." He pulled out a black box. "Open it." She opened it a diamond bracelet was inside.

"Oh John, this is beautiful." "Is it real?"

"Yeah."

"I love it." "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you to."

They went back to the hotel. There was a bouquet of roses outside there door.

"You didn't have to get me roses to."

"I didn't."

"These aren't from you?"

"No." She picked them up.

"There's no card they must be from Mel."

"That was nice of her." They went inside.

The next morning every one had to go to a meeting. Becky found Melina.

"Hey Mel thanks for the roses."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't send me flowers?"

"No."

"I wonder who did?" Stephanie Mcmahon came into the room. The meeting started.

"Ok." "First order of business." Stephanie said. "I have chosen two people to speak in Washington about the Smackdown Your Vote campaign." "I've selected Randy Orton and Becky Brown."


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks passed Becky and Randy were leaving for Washington in the morning. Becky wished Stephanie had chosen John to go with her instead of Randy. They were going to be there for two days. She didn't want to go but couldn't refuse. Sam had been nagging Randy about it ever since he told her. She didn't like the fact that it was just going to be the two of them. Becky was in her room packing.

"John have you seen my toothbrush?"

"It's in the bathroom baby."

"No it's not I'm in the bathroom." He came into the bathroom.

"It's right here." He said holding it up.

"God I must be blind." "Or a dumb blonde."

"No not a dumb blonde." "A sexy blonde who I'm gonna miss like crazy."

"I'm gonna miss you to." She walked from the bathroom, to the living room and put the toothbrush in her bag.

"I wish you could stay."

"Me to I don't even really wanna go."

"Don't."

"You know I have to."

"I know."

"I wish it was you and me going tomorrow." "Do you want me to take pictures of anything for you?"

"Yeah the Washington Monument if you go by it."

"Ok." "I'll e-mail them to you."

"Thanks." "How much more packing do you have to do?"

"Not very much why?"

"Wanna take a break for about an hour?"

"For what?" "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Ok." He picked her up she laughed. "You know it really turns me on when you show me how strong you are."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She kissed him. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you to."

Two floors up Randy was putting Alanna to sleep.

"Night, night Alanna."

"Night, night daddy I love you."

"I love you to." "Do you want Mr. Teddy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok here he is." He said handing her the bear. "Go to sleep ok." He said standing up.

"Ok." He walked out and closed the door. He started to finish packing his stuff Sam was sitting on the couch.

"Randy I still don't understand why you have to go?"

"It's part of my job baby."

"Especially with her."

"What is your problem with Becky?"

"She likes you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does I can tell."

"Samantha I have a very busy day tomorrow I don't have time to argue with you." He took his suitcase in the bedroom and finished packing in there. A few minutes later Sam came in and sat down beside him on the bed. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." "I just get jealous sometimes." "I don't want you to leave being mad at me." "I love you." He looked at her.

"I love you to." "I'm just stressed."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not tonight baby I'm to tired." "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok."

The next morning John drove Becky to the airport. Randy was sitting in the terminal he could see them.

"I'm gonna miss you." John said.

"I'm gonna miss you to but it's only two days." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. "Be careful."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She went and sat down next to Randy.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "How are you today?"

"Fine how about you?"

"I'm good."

They waited about fifteen minutes then boarded the plane. They sat separately when the plane landed they shared a cab. When they got to the hotel Randy checked in first. Becky gave her name to the woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry Miss Brown we do not have a reservation for you."

"Can I book a room now?"

"Sorry we're booked." Becky turned to Randy.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to stay somewhere else."

"I don't think you'll be able to do that either." The woman behind the counter said. "Every hotel within twenty miles is booked."

"Great what am I supposed to do?"

"You can stay with me I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." They went up to the room. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem." "We don't have to do anything until tomorrow." "Wanna go sight seeing?"

"Sure let me get my camera." She got her camera and they left.

They went to the Lincoln Memorial, the White House and the Washington Monument. It was getting late they were hungry so they went back to the hotel and ordered room service. They were eating.

"I've missed this." He said.

"What?"

"Us just sitting around and talking."

"Me to."

"You look beautiful today."

"Thank you." She smiled. He smiled back. "I'm done."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"No I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok." "Can you hand me a pillow and blanket?"

"Sure." She handed it to him and went in the bedroom. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning John woke up in Chicago. He looked over next to him.

"Morning Sam."

"Good morning."

"Listen what happened last night that can't happened again."

"Why we used to when I was still married to Randy."

"I know but it's different now I have a girlfriend now." "I've never cheated on her before."

"Until last night." "Unless she changed her name to oh Samantha I don't remember you mentioning her at all last night."

"Sam I'm serious I love Becky."

"She likes Randy you know."

"What no she doesn't." "She loves me."

"Think whatever you want but I know what I'm talking about." "Enough about them come on one more time before I gotta go."

"Ok but after this no more."

Becky tried to call John it went to voicemail.

"Hey baby it's me I guess your still sleeping." "Call me back I love you bye."

She went into the living room.

"That's weird." Randy said.

"What?"

"Sam's not answering her phone." "She's usually up by now."

"John's not answering his either."

"I'm sure they're fine." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a big convention hall filled with Congressmen, Senators, the general public and of course the president of the United States. Randy spoke first then it was Becky's turn.

"Hello every one." "It is important to vote." "Voting gives you a choice in this great democracy." "On election day make your voice heard and stand up for what you want." "I know I will." "Thank you."

After they were done there they stayed out all day. It was so nice they decided to leave the car at the hotel and walk. It was night time they were almost back to the hotel.

"You did a great job today." Randy said.

"No I didn't I sucked but thank you anyway."

"You're to hard on yourself." "Why can't you see what I see?"

"What do you see?"

"A beautiful intelligent woman who can do anything."

"I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"How sweet you are." There was a sudden flash of lightening then it started to pour down rain.

"Oh shit!" "Run!" They ran as fast as they could but were soaked through by the time they reached the hotel. They went up to the room.

"Well I think it's raining." Becky said jokingly.

"Just a little." They went into the bathroom. Randy took off his wet shirt and got a towel. He handed one to Becky.

"Thanks." She took off her shirt but turned her back to Randy. Standing in nothing but a bra. He couldn't help but look at her. Once they were dry they both went for the door at the same time. They got stuck and both turned towards each other. They looked at each other. Randy was slowly coming closer and closer to Becky's face. He kissed her and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him back. She began to run her hands down his chest then pulled away from the kiss. "What am I doing?" "I can't do this, I can't do this."

"Yes you can." "Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing?"

"Wanna know how I feel Randy?" "Huh?" "I love you but you're with Samantha not me." "I can't spend the rest of my life like this." "I can't do this anymore."

"Baby I love you to." "Tonight can be our night, nobody but us ever has to know." "Please." He said kissing her again. She kissed him back he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down softly on the bed. He started kissing her neck, all acrossed it and down. She moaned. He undid her pants, kissed all the way back up and kissed her mouth. She took her hand, slid it down his chest and unbuttoned his pants he groaned against her lips. He inserted himself into her and kissed her. "I love you." He said before slowly starting to move. "I love you to." She half said and moaned at the same time. An hour turned into two then three, then four. "Randy, oh Randy, Randy." She moaned. "Oh Becky, you are so amazing." He moaned. They finished completely out of breath and sweating. He kissed her forehead. They went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Becky woke up as soon as she opened her eyes she immediately felt guilty. She had cheated on John. Something she thought she would never do. She knew John could never know about what happened. She meant what she said to Randy she loved him but she loved John to. She knew that she could never be with Randy. Plus she was committed to John. She knew last night should have never happened. She knew she should have told him to stop, but she didn't because she didn't want him to. His arm was around her waist she carefully lifted it up and slid out of bed. She quietly took a shower, booked an earlier flight to Chicago packed left Randy a note and left. When Randy woke up he was surprised to find Becky gone. He found a note next to his pillow. It read.

Dear Randy,

I'm fine. I took an earlier flight back to Chicago. When you get back please don't try to contact me in any way. I hope that you have a wonderful life with Samantha and Alanna. I'm sorry it has to be this way. – Becky

After he read that he tried to call Becky it went straight to voicemail.

"Becky I just got your note." "I wanna talk to you." "Please call me back." "I love you."

Becky got off the plane and saw she had a missed call and a voicemail. She recognized the number right away. She listened to the voicemail sighed in frustration when it was over and deleted it. She rented a car and drove to the hotel. When she got there John was in bed still sleeping. She got on the bed leaned next to his ear and whispered.

"Wake up John, I'm back." He opened his eyes and rolled over.

"Hey baby." "You're early."

"Yeah I took an earlier flight."

"I'm glad I missed you." "Come here." He pulled her on top of him and put his arms around her back.

"I missed you to." She took her hand and stoked his cheek. "I love you John." "I love you so much." She leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you to." "So how was it?"

"What?"

"You're trip."

"Oh." She laughed. "Sorry I guess I'm a little jetlagged." "It was fine." "I tried to call you yesterday morning but you didn't answer you're phone."

"Oh that must've been when I was working out."

"Oh."

"Orton give you any trouble?"

"No the only time I saw him was at the convention center."

"I bet you were happy about that."

"Yeah." "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Really nothing just hung around here." He let go of her. "I'm gonna take a shower." She got up.

"I'm gonna go visit Mel."

"Ok." They kissed. Becky went out into the hall and texted Melina.

Mel I need to talk 911 r u in ur room? – Becky

Yeah come on up. – Melina

I'll be there in a minute. – Becky

Ok. – Melina

Becky went up to Melina's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Melina said. She went in and sat down.

"Mel I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." She said her voice starting to crack and tears filling her eyes. "I had sex with Randy last night." She said with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"What?" She said shocked.

"I told him that I love him." "I do, I know it's wrong but I do." "I love John to."

"I know." "I've known that for awhile."

"I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not Becky, you're not."

"I don't deserve John." "He's never done one thing wrong and what did I do." "I cheated on him." She started to cry harder. "I'm sorry, I should have said no I'm sorry." "I didn't want to because I wanted exactly what Randy wanted.

"It doesn't make you a bad person it makes you human."

"So I'm not a bad person if I think that last night was one of the most fantastic experiences of my life?"

"No."

"That's another confusing part I feel awful that it happened but at same time I know Randy loves me." "I also know that I can't wait around for something that's never gonna happened." "I'm moving on, John will make a wonderful husband someday."

"You need to think about things."

"I already have."

Randy came back a few hours later. When he went up to the room no one was there. So he changed into his workout clothes and headed down to the hotel gym. He went down and started lifting weights. Visions of last night flashed in his mind. He could hear Becky's voice in his head. Her saying I love you to him echoed over and over.

"Randy hey Randy." He was broken from his thoughts. He looked over.

"Hey Ted."

"How did Washington go?"

"Great."

"Uh oh." "Randy you didn't" "You had sex with Becky?"

"Will you keep your voice down."

"So did you?" He said in a lowered voice.

"Yes."

"I thought you were gonna stop."

"I tried."

"Dude if you keep this thing going with Becky Sam will find out."

"She's not gonna find out because no one's gonna tell her."

"I thought you wanted things to work with Sam."

"I do." "I just want Becky to."

"You can't have them both."

"I know but that's what I want." "Becky said something to me last night I thought she'd never say."

"What?"

"She told me she loved me." He said with a big smile. "She left me a note this morning and said she didn't want to talk to me anymore, but I can talk her out of that."

"Maybe you shouldn't try."

Becky was at the arena with John she hadn't seen Randy and she was glad. She had a match she decided to go for a walk before it started. As much as she tried not to she started thinking about last night. She was thinking so much she didn't notice who was following her. She went down an abandoned hallway.

"Becky." She turned around.

"Randy please leave me alone please."

"I can't I love you Rebecca." "Nobody makes me feel the way you do."

"Randy last night was-

"Amazing, fantastic the best thing I've ever experienced."

"Yes it was all of those things but it was a mistake."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was I cheated on my boyfriend." "I love him."

"You love me."

"I love you both but I choose John." "I know we can never be and I want a husband someday, a family." "You can't give me that he can."

"Can he give you a night like the one we shared?" She started to cry a little.

"Randy please, I want you to be happy, so happy and you can't do that if we keep doing this." "I gotta go." He grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Tell me, please tell me." She cried a little harder.

"Randy, I love you."

"I love you to Becky." "Bye." He walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a month. Becky still felt guilty about cheating on John. He made her happy. He was great to her. He had been extra caring lately. She found it very sweet. Now she had something new to worry about, something that terrified her. She had missed her period she was only a couple days late. She hoped she wasn't pregnant. She wanted a child someday but not this way. If she was pregnant and it was Randy's she knew it would break John's heart. She was at the hotel John was taking a nap. He didn't know she thought she might be pregnant. She hadn't talked to Randy for a month. She knew she should tell him before she knew for sure, so in case she was it wasn't that big of a shock to him. She went out into the hall and texted Randy.

Randy we need to talk it's important. – Becky

He responded almost immediately.

Ok when? – Randy

Right now, outside, I'll be waiting. – Becky

Ok. – Randy

Becky went outside a few minutes later Randy came out. He could tell she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"You know." He thought for a second.

"Oh." "Oh." He said realizing the severity.

"Yeah oh."

"So you're pregnant?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Will it be mine if you are?"

"It could be you or John."

"You need to find out."

"I'm going to tomorrow." "I already bought a test." "I'll text you and let you know."

"Ok." "If you are and if it's mine I promise I'll be as good of a father to that baby as I am to Alanna."

"I know you will."

"If you are pregnant you do realize you'll have to tell Cena we had sex right?"

"Yes, you'll have to tell Samantha." "Then she'll probably kill me." "I know she doesn't like me."

"You let me worry about her being stressed isn't good for the baby."

"I know."

"Don't be scared everything be ok."

"I wish I could believe that." "I have to go before John wakes up." She walked back into the hotel.

The next morning she told John she was going shopping with Melina. She got the test from it's hiding place and went to Melina's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Melina said.

"Hey." Becky said nervously.

"It's gonna be fine."

"What if I'm pregnant?" "I don't want my baby to be born into this mess."

"If you're pregnant you'll figure it out."

"I have to do this now." She went into the bathroom. About ten minutes later she checked the test.

"What does it say?"

"Oh thank you god, thank you so much, I'm not pregnant." "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged Melina. "Mel this is great."

"You're not even a little disappointed?"

"No now I don't have to worry." "Oh I have to text Randy." She got out her cell phone.

Randy I'm not. – Becky

I'm glad, but I bet it would've been a beautiful kid. – Randy

Yeah it would've been I gotta go. – Becky

"Mel thanks for everything."

"No problem."

Becky went back up to her room.

"Hey you're back early." John said. She went up to John and hugged him.

"What's this for?"

"Because I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world." "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you to." "It's supposed to be nice tonight wanna take a walk on the beach."

"Sure."

It was night time there was a full moon. They were walking on the beach

"You were right it's beautiful out here." Becky said.

"Yeah but the most beautiful woman is right beside me." She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I know." He laughed

"At least we both think so." John stopped walking.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing everything's perfect." "You make me so happy." "I never wanna let that feeling go." "I want to ask you something." He pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "I love you so much." He opened the box a ring was inside. Becky's jaw dropped. She got tears in her eyes. "Rebecca, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger stood up and they hugged. "John I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next day they went to the arena. Becky and John went up to Melina.

"Melina we have something to tell you." John said.

"What?"

"We're getting married." Becky said.

"Married?" Melina said surprised.

"Yeah." John said. "We thought it was only fair we tell you first since you got us together."

"Congratulations you guys." She hugged John. As she hugged Becky she whispered. "I wanna talk to you."

"John me and Mel wanna talk in private."

"Ok." They kissed John left.

"Becky are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive I love John."

"What about Randy?"

"He has Samantha." "I told you I'm moving on."

Becky was walking down the hall.

"Becky." She turned around.

"Hey Randy I'm actually glad I ran into you I wanna tell you something before you hear it from someone else."

"I wanna tell you something to." "You go first."

"Ok." "Randy, I'm marrying John."

"What, no." "No." He said angry and hurt.

"Yes, I'm sorry." "What did you wanna tell me?"

John was in his locker room. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. "Sam?"

"Hi." "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Fiancée." He corrected. "She's with Melina."

"Good that's gives us time then."

"Sam no not here."

"Come on it's been a whole week I miss you." "Come on baby." She kissed him.

"Sam we can't." She started kissing his neck. "Samantha stop that." "I gotta lock the door." He locked it. "You are gonna get me in so much trouble." He kissed her. Afterwards they were getting dressed.

"John I have something to tell you?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?

"I'm pregnant John."

"Is it mine?"

"It's either yours or Randy's."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." "This isn't happening."

**I have a poll on my profile check it out. Does anyone want me to finish the story Was It A Mistake?**


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed. Becky was very surprised to learn that Sam was pregnant. When Randy told her all she did was congratulate him and walk away. After she walked away she began to wonder where there relationship might have gone, had he not taken Sam back. She wondered if it would be them preparing for there baby and them getting married. After briefly thinking about it she decided to stop. John could give her all those things anything she wanted. She knew he would do anything for her and that he loved her more then anything. What she didn't know was John had been extremely stressed all week. Ever since Sam told him she was pregnant and that he may be the father he hadn't gotten a decent nights sleep. He knew if the baby was his Becky would leave him. He didn't want that to happened, he loved her. He came up with a plan so Becky wouldn't leave. He asked Sam to meet him they were in a coffee shop.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi John."

"Are you positive that you're pregnant?"

"Yes." "I took four tests all came out positive and my doctor confirmed it."

"Oh man."

"You're not just a little happy?"

"Happy?" "Happy?" "Sam are you out of your fucking mind?" "I'm engaged and you're dating someone else."

"So you don't want this baby at all?" She said starting to cry.

"Aw Sam, I'm sorry." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry." "I'm just stressed right now." "Of course I want the baby." "I just don't want to lose Becky in the process."

"So you wanna be in the baby's life?"

"Yes if it's mine I'll love it." "Just so you know, if it is mine Orton isn't raising it."

"I know."

"It's not having his last name either." "It could have mine or yours but not his."

"Ok." "There may be a way to find out if you're the father before the baby's born."

"How?"

"It's called Amniocentesis the doctor will take out some of my amniotic fluid and test it then we'll know." "I'll need you to come give a DNA sample when it's time."

"No problem."

"I'll only have you tested that way we won't have to explain anything if you're not the father." "It has to wait until my fifth month."

"How far along are you now?"

"Six weeks."

"That's fine." "Will you tell me what it is when you find out?"

"Of course." "Hey since we're already here want to relieve some of your stress?"

"Sam."

"Come on I've been stressed to." "I'll make you feel better." "You always make me feel better."

"I do huh?"

"Yeah."

"Orton must be doing something wrong."

"No Randy's great but so are you."

"What about your precious Becky huh?" "She must be terrible."

"No she's great but I just can't get enough of you." "We shouldn't though."

"It's not like I'll get pregnant."

"Ok where are we gonna go?"

"You have your car right?"

"Yeah."

Becky was shopping for a wedding dress with Melina.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Melina asked.

"No I'm gonna talk to John about it soon." "I want it to be soon."

"What's your hurry?"

"I wanna start our life together."

"Becky do you know that Samantha's pregnant?"

"Yeah Randy told me."

"Are you ok with it?"

"I'm fine, what's done is done." "He'll be a great father, he is to Alanna." "Oh I've been meaning to ask you, will you be my maid of honor?"

"You sure you want me to do it?"

"Yeah you're my best friend." "Please."

"Ok."

"Great." Becky stopped at a dress. "Ooh look at this one I think this is it." "Do you see a price tag?"

"Uh, yeah a two-thousand dollar price tag."

"What?" "Oh forget it then."

"Get it, it's beautiful."

"No I'm not making John pay for a two-thousand dollar dress."

"Why don't you ask him about it tonight?"

"I might."

Sam walked through the door of her hotel room.

"Randy I'm home."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Alanna said running up to her.

"Hi baby." She said picking her up.

"Kisses mommy kisses."

"You want kisses?" "Ok." "Here's some kisses." She said kissing her cheek a few times.

"Hi Sam." Randy said. Sam sat down on the couch next to Randy with Alanna in her lap.

"Hi." They kissed. "Was Alanna good for you?"

"Yeah." "Hey Alanna want daddy to show mommy the finger paint you made?"

"Yeah." Randy picked it up. It was a mess of colors.

"Look Sam here's you, me, Alanna and the new baby."

"Alanna that's beautiful." Sam said.

"You get the baby now?" Alanna asked.

"No sweetheart the baby's in my tummy right now." "When I go to the hospital they'll take it out."

"Go daddy will drive you." Randy laughed.

"Alanna mommy has to wait for the baby to grow." Randy said. "When mommy's stomach gets bigger I'll take her to the hospital."

"Baby sister."

"You want a baby sister."

"Yeah." Randy stood up.

"Night Sam I'm tired."

"Ok I'll be in soon." "Give me a kiss." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." He went in the bedroom and closed the door. He got out a picture of Becky and him that he kept hidden. He took it when they went to Washington. They both had big smiles on there faces. He sighed put it back in it's hiding spot and when to sleep.

Becky and John were sitting in bed watch tv.

"John I found a dress today."

"Did you buy it?"

"Not yet." "It costs two-thousand dollars."

"That's ok buy it."

"Are you sure baby it's a lot of money."

"It is the dress you want?"

"Yes."

"Then buy it."

"Thank you."

"When do you wanna get married?"

"Soon."

"Me to." "I was thinking how about within the next two months."

"Let's do it." "It doesn't have to be huge."

"There's one more thing I've been thinking about."

"What?" He kissed her.

"Let's have a baby."

"You want to have a baby?"

"Yeah I want a family with you and I don't think we should wait." She smiled.

"Ok let's have a baby." "When?"

"Well you look really sexy right now."

"I do."

"Yeah." "It's really turning me on." He said grinning. He straddled her.

"You know I may be wrong but I think someone's a little horny tonight." She said smiling.

"You're not wrong, I am." They kissed. As they were kissing she laid down. John looked down at her. "Becky I love you so much. He started kissing her neck. She moaned.

"I love you to John."


	18. Chapter 18

Two months passed Becky and John's wedding was in two days. They were still trying to have a baby. John knew he only had three months left to try and make it happened. He knew if he could get Becky pregnant and he turned out to be the father of Sam's baby she wouldn't leave him. He knew she wouldn't want to raise there baby alone and in time she would forgive him. They were sitting in his locker room at Raw.

"So your dad's coming the day of the wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah he can't wait to meet you."

"I hope he likes me."

"He's gonna love you don't worry."

"I wish my parents could be here."

"They might not be there physically but I know they'll be looking down on you."

"I still can't believe it's been eleven years since the car accident." "They would have loved you."

"I'm sure I would have liked them to."

"When we have our baby I'm gonna give it everything." "I sort of hope I get pregnant with a girl." "I want to help her get ready for her first date, her first year of high school." "All the stuff my mom didn't get to do with me."

"It was your grandma that raised you right?"

"Yeah until she died when I was seventeen."

"She did a great job." "Look how great you turned out." "Not to mention you have a great looking fiancée." He said jokingly.

"Ah, he's ok I guess."

"Hey." She laughed. "I love that smile." They kissed. "Hey did you get off your monthly woman thing yet?"

"Yes this morning."

"Good." He kissed her.

"John I've been thinking let's wait until our wedding night to try again." "I think it would be more romantic that way."

"Alright we'll wait until then."

"It'll be a sweet story to tell the baby."

"I think so to." "I think it's fun that we finally get to team together night."

"Me to I've been waiting to work with you."

"Maybe we could talk to Stephanie about pairing us up in a storyline."

"Yeah then I'll be the most hunted woman in America because I'll be dating John Cena."

"Just imagine what my female fans would think if they knew we were getting married."

"They'd probably hang me."

"Not if I had anything to do with it." "I wish I could go out in front of all those people tonight and say, I'm in love with Rebecca Brown and in just two days she'll be my wife."

"I know you would if you could."

"I can't wait, two more days that's all."

"Yep that's all then you're stuck with me." They kissed.

"Becky promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me, promise me you'll stay with me forever."

"I'd never leave you baby ever." "I love you." "Forever." She kissed him. "And ever." She mumbled against his lips. "And ever, and ever and ever." "I promise."

"Good." She stood up.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Mel for awhile." "I'll be back."

"Ok Rebecca Cena."

"That has a nice ring to it."

Becky started walking down the hall. When she turned the corner she saw Randy standing in the hallway. She had to walk passed him. They hadn't talked since he told her about Sam's pregnancy. She walked hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Hi Becky." She turned around.

"Hey Randy."

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has."

"How have you been?"

"Good, I'm getting married soon."

"How soon?"

"Two days."

"Oh."

"How's Samantha?"

"Fine."

"The baby doing ok."

"Yeah the baby's great."

"How's Alanna?" "Good she's with Sam's parents for a month."

"I have to go."

"Ok." "Um, congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks." "Bye."

"Bye." Becky could sense sadness in his voice.

John was getting ready for his match when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said. Sam came in. She had a little baby bump.

"Hi."

"Hi." "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." "Can I have a kiss?" He kissed her. As he did he put his hand on her stomach.

"How's the baby?"

"Good." He knelt down but her stomach and kissed it. She smiled. "I find out what it is next week."

"I want a boy."

"Me to."

"Sam there's something you should know." "I'm getting married in two days and once I do this thing between us is stopping." "I mean it this time."

"What about the baby?"

"If it's mine I'll take care of it."

"What about me John?" "I love you."

"Sam I know you do but I'm with someone else." "I'm sorry." "You have to go now."

"Ok bye."

Becky and John went out to ring. They were facing Wade Barret and Jillan. John beat Wade by making him tap out. Afterward they celebrated in they ring.

They next morning Becky and John woke up. John looked at her and smiled.

"Tomorrow." He said happily.

"I know." He rubbed her stomach.

"Then we only need one more thing."

"I want a big family."

"Me to." "I guess we'll just have to keep at it."

"With they way we've been I don't think that'll be a problem." "Not that I'm complaining it's great every time."

"Thank you." "Why do we have to sleep in separate rooms tonight?"

"It's tradition."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to but tomorrow night I'll be your wife then we'll never be apart again."

It was night time now John was getting ready to go to his separate room.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." He said.

"Ok."

"Kiss me." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She had been alone for about three hours and had just changed into her pajamas. She was watching tv when there was a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Randy?"

"Hey can I talk to you please?"

"Sure come in." He went in.

"Becky please don't do it."

"What?"

"Get married."

"Randy-

"Just listen for a second." "You told me that you wanted me to be happy." "I can't be happy, not without you." "I love you."

"I'm marrying John, I love John."

"You've never thought what if it was us getting married tomorrow?"

"No."

"I have."

"Whatever we could've had is gone Randy." "I'm getting married and your girlfriend is pregnant."

"I'm still not happy."

"Well I am."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so." "I think, you think once you marry Cena all your feelings for me will disappear." "They won't."

"No, I love John."

"You love me."

"God you are such an asshole." Her eyes filled with tears. "Why can't you leave me alone?" "Randy we can't be together, don't you understand that?" She said starting to cry. "No matter how much I want to be with you or how much I love you we can't!" She buried her hands in her face. Seconds later she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up. Randy wiped her tears away. She cupped her hands in his face. "Don't you get it, do you understand?"

"I understand, but that still doesn't change the fact, that we love each other." He kissed her.

"Randy no we can't."

"Let me be happy one last night please." "You're the only one that makes me happy, nobody else, you." He kissed her again. "Tell me." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. They backed up to the bed. They kissed each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. He kissed her neck she moaned. As the rest of the night went on they moaned each others names. Enjoying everything about that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Becky woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Without opening her eyes she turned it off. She could feel Randy's arm acrossed her waist. She opened her eyes and looked at him. A man she loved and could never be with. The alarm clock went off again. Randy heard it this time. Becky got up and started getting dressed. Randy sat up in the bed.

"Becky where are you going?" He asked.

"You know where I'm going I have to get ready for my wedding." "You have to leave." He put his clothes on. Becky was getting her things ready.

"Becky."

"What?"

"Honey stop for a second."

"I have to meet Melina in a half an hour."

"Becky please- She stopped and looked at him.

"Please what Randy, please don't marry John?" Randy walked up to her. He was inches away from her face.

"Becky I know in your heart you don't want to marry him."

"Yes I do I love him." "When will you get that?"

"Oh you love him huh?"

"Yeah."

"You love him so much that you cheated on him the night before your wedding." "So you make love to me and now today to go marry him?"

"You knew that's what I was gonna do."

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"I told you Randy I love John."

"You love me."

"Don't start that again."

"Why because you know I'm right?"

"Randy stop."

"Why do you think we keep ending up in bed together huh?"

"It's only happened twice."

"Both times all night you were telling me how much you love me."

"I told you yes I do love you but every time we do this we're just trying to hold on to something that isn't there."

"How can you say you love me and still marry someone else?"

"With you there is no future, with John there is." "We can have a family."

"I'll leave Sam."

"What?"

"If you don't marry John I'll leave Sam so we can be together."

"Randy I know you don't want me to do this but you can't leave her."

"I know." "Just…please." He started to cry. "Please don't do this please." He cupped his hands in her face.

"Randy stop crying." She said starting to cry. "After your baby comes you'll forget all about me."

"No, I love you Becky." "Please Becky please."

"Randy you have to go." She said starting to cry harder.

"Becky- She kissed him passionately.

"I have to do this baby, I'm sorry." "Just tell me you love me and walk away."

"Rebecca I love you and I will always love you."

"I know, I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." He let her go and left. She got the rest of her stuff and left.

John woke up in his room. He popped out of bed.

"Oh shit I'm late." "Sam wake up you gotta go now." They both got up and started getting dressed. As John was getting dressed he noticed Sam was crying. "Sam what's a matter?"

"You're leaving me after today."

"Sam I can't cheat on my wife."

"Why not you had no problem cheating on her when she was your girlfriend."

"It's gonna be different." "I'm sorry I gotta go."

"Can I at least have one last kiss?" He kissed her.

"Bye."

Becky was at the church with Melina getting ready.

"Becky you look so beautiful." Melina said.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing pre-wedding jitters is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Becky look at me."

"What?"

"Are you absolutely, positive you want to marry John?"

"Yes Mel, I love him I know I'm doing the right thing." "John's going to be a great husband and one day a great father." "Which we're hoping is sooner rather then later."

"What do you mean?"

"We're trying to have a baby."

"You are?" "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping when I told you I would already be pregnant."

"I'm gonna be an aunt." "Yay." They heard the Melina's music play. See you out there.

"Ok." After Melina left Becky looked in the mirror and said out loud to herself. "You're doing the right thing, you are."

Randy was at the hotel outside having a cigarette. Ted came out.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"Smoking until the pain goes away." "Becky's getting married right now."

"I'm sorry man."

"I love her, I love her so much."

"I know."

"We slept together last night."

"You had sex with her again?"

"I couldn't help it I needed her."

"I know where's she's getting married."

"You do?" "Where?"

"St. Catherine's on Apple Creek road.

"I gotta go." Randy opened his car door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to stop that wedding."

Randy sped to the church. He got there just in time to see them kiss. He hid in the shadows. He was to late Becky and John were now legally married. After the reception Becky and John were in the honeymoon suite at the hotel. John on top of Becky looking down at her.

"Mrs. Cena. John said.

"Yes Mr. Cena."

"We're married."

"Yes we our." "I love you."

"I love you to." "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You look handsome."

"We're gonna get our baby tonight I know it." She pulled his head down towards her face kissed him and whispered.

"Make love to me John."


	20. Chapter 20

Becky and John had been married for a month. They were happy but every time Becky saw Randy she felt terrible. Whenever they would see each other he always had the saddest look on his face. She knew she was the cause of it. She was hoping in time Randy would get over her. She vowed no more cheating on John. They were going to have a happy marriage, she knew it. She just came out of the bathroom in John's locker room. She sat down next to him on the couch and was holding her stomach.

"Baby I don't feel good." She said.

"Did you throw up again?"

"Yeah." He put his arm around her. She laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yeah I just got off my period."

"To bad I was hoping."

"It'll happened."

"I know."

"I was reading about it, it said people that are trying to get pregnant have more difficulty then those who aren't."

"Where'd you read that, one of your chick magazines?"

"Hey don't make fun of my magazines." She said jokingly.

"Why what are you gonna do?"

"Kick your ass."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were sick."

"I am but I can still take you sick or not."

"You think?"

"I know don't forget honey, I'm your wife I know all your moves."

"Yeah both in and out of bed." He said grinning.

"John!" "Are you gonna talk that way around our baby?"

"Absolutely not." "That'll be for mommy and daddy alone time."

"Not that they'll be a lot of that."

"We'll make time." "After my match tonight we'll go back to the hotel and I'll make you some chicken soup."

"Ok."

"If your feeling up to it later can we play doctor?"

"Maybe."

"My poor baby." "I hate when you're sick." He felt her head. "You have a fever."

"This sucks."

"I know."

"John thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "My match is coming up." "Why don't you take a nap."

"Ok."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Let me give you a, oh wait." "I can't give you a kiss I'm sick."

"Kiss me on the cheek." She did.

"Good luck baby."

"Thanks I'll be back."

A few days later Becky still felt a little sick but better then she was. She was in her hotel room with John.

"I can stay here with you if you want." She said.

"No go have your girl time with Melina."

"I do miss Mel." "We haven't spent much time together since the wedding."

"Go I'll be fine."

"I won't be to late." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Becky went up to Melina's room. They were just gonna hang out for a few hours. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Melina said. She went in. "Hey stranger." They hugged.

"How are you Mel?"

"Good."

"How are you and the hubby?"

"We're good." Melina and Becky sat down on the bed.

"Ok I've got all of our junk food usuals." "I have an idea let's play truth or dare."

"Mel how old are you?"

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Ok."

"Ok I go first." "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who's better in bed, John or Randy?"

"Melina!" "I am not answering that question."

"You have to." "You know I won't tell."

"Ok." "Randy."

"Really?" "What's wrong with John?"

"Nothing Randy's just better." "Ok my turn."

John had been alone for about an hour when there was knock at his door. He answered it.

"Sam hi." He said surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. "How's the little man today?"

"He's good." "Oh, he's kicking." John put his hand on her stomach and smiled. She kissed him. He pulled away.

"Sam no."

"I miss you."

"Samantha I can't."

"Come on John, we both know you want to." She said in a seductive voice.

"Stop."

"You want me to stop?" She took her shirt off. "Really?" She took his hand and slid it up her body. "Do you still want me to stop?" She kissed him again and kissed him slowly down his neck.

"Sammy." He moaned.

"Yes baby."

"You are in big trouble." He put her on the bed and they started making out.

Back in Melina's room they just finished watching a movie.

"Did you remember A Walk To Remember?" Melina asked.

"I left it in my room I'll go get it." "I'll be right back." She went up to her room. She opened the door and didn't see John. She started to walk over to where the movie was but stopped when she heard what sounded like someone having sex. She went over to the bedroom door and opened it. What she saw shocked her. John and Sam were having sex. "What the fuck is going on here!" John looked over. He got off of Sam.

"Oh my god Becky." He said panicked. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"You son of a bitch!" "How could you do this to me!" She looked at Sam. "You bitch if you weren't pregnant I would kick your ass!

"Becky please calm down." John said.

"Fuck you!" "How long has this been going on!"

"Three months." Sam said.

"Sam." John said.

"What we're already caught."

"I want a divorce!" Becky shouted.

"Becky no, please baby no I love you."

"No you don't." She looked at Sam.

"How the hell could you this to Randy, you slut!" "I'm sure he'll love hearing about this."

"No you can't tell him."

"Watch me bitch." She walked out of room got out her cell phone and dialed Randy's number. She was crying. "Randy it's Becky we need to talk now."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll explain in a second."

"Ok come to my room." She went to his room. She knocked he opened the door she was sobbing. He hugged her. "What did that bastard do to you?" "I'll kill him."

"John, John-

"Here come in." He sat her on the couch and got her some water. She calmed down.

"I walked in on John having sex, with Samantha."

"Samantha, my Samantha?"

"Yeah they said it's been going on for three months."

"Oh my god." "Sam's three months pregnant."

"What?"

"Maybe I'm not the father." "We'll figure that out later." "Right now Sam and I are over."

"So are John and I accept now I have no where to stay."

"You can stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She started crying again.

"Thank you Randy, thank you." She hugged him.

"You know I would do anything for you."

"I know."


	21. Chapter 21

Becky had been staying with Randy for a couple of days. John still didn't know where she was staying. She went to an attorney and started divorce proceedings. She told her attorney she wanted nothing of John's just a divorce. She couldn't believe John cheated on her. Sure she wasn't a saint either but she didn't cheat for three months straight. She was so glad she didn't get pregnant by him. She was going to his room to get the last of her stuff. He wasn't supposed to be there. She opened the door. John had the box ready for her. She picked it up turned around and saw him standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Hi Becky."

"Did my attorney call you?"

"Yeah."

"You'll get the papers in a few days." She went for the door.

"Becky wait." She stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Please give me another chance."

"I walk in on you having sex with another woman and you expect me to just forgive you?"

"No." "We can go to a marriage counselor."

"John it's over."

"But I love you."

"I thought you did."

"I do Becky so much."

"Are you the father of Samantha's baby?"

"I don't know maybe."

"When you proposed to me you were cheating on me." "That's how much you care about me huh?" "I'm leaving."

"You're just gonna throw all of our plans for a family away?"

"I didn't throw them away John you did."

"Are you staying with Melina?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no." "I'm staying with Randy Orton."

"Why to make me jealous?"

"No." "It's none of your business goodbye John."

Sam went to go pick up the last of her things from Randy's room and to drop off Alanna. She was staying in another room in the hotel. She knocked on the door Randy answered it.

"Alanna come here." Randy picked her up kissed her and put her back down. "Listen go play with your toys mommy and daddy need to talk." Alanna went in the room Sam and Randy stood in the doorway.

"Here's the rest of your stuff." Randy said.

"Randy can't we talk?"

"Talk about what?" "How you cheated on me with a married man, how you weren't planning on telling me that might not be my son?"

"Randy I'm sorry." "I love you."

"Did you love me those three months you were fucking Cena behind my back?"

"I didn't mean it." "Please Randy I love you."

"No you don't it's over for us for good this time."

"What if it is your son?"

"Then I'll take care of him." "Goodbye Samantha." He shut the door.

Twenty minutes later Becky came back. Walking into the living room she could hear Randy and Alanna she hid beside the wall.

"You and mommy break up again?"

"Yes but we still love you."

"Ok." "I still see you right?"

"Yeah we'll see each other all the time I promise."

"Want a hug daddy?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to." "Alanna daddy's gonna have someone staying here with him."

"A girl?"

"Yes." "She should be here soon." Becky stepped out from beside the wall and walked into the living room.

"Becky." Alanna said excitedly.

"Hi Alanna."

"Becky stay with us daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Yay." Becky sat on the couch next to Randy. Alanna climbed into her lap.

"I missed you Becky."

"Aw did you?"

"Yeah." "I color you a picture." "Daddy where are my color books?"

"Your color books?" Randy said smiling. "I'll get them."

"You want a flower?" Alanna asked.

"Sure."

"Ok a pretty pink flower." Randy came back with the coloring books. Alanna got on the floor.

"Are you gonna color daddy a flower to?" Randy asked.

"Daddy you're a boy."

"So?"

"Boys can't have flowers."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a boy."

"Oh well ok then." He said laughing. After about ten minutes Alanna finished.

"Here you go." Alanna said handing it to Becky. It was a mess pink was everywhere.

"This is beautiful."

"What do you say Alanna?" Randy said.

"Thank you Becky."

"Good girl."

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Wanna to go Mcdonald's?"

"Yeah." They went after they got back it was time for Alanna to go to bed. "Daddy can Becky put me to bed?"

"If she wants to."

"I don't mind come on sweetie." She picked her up and took her to her room. She laid her in her bed.

"Becky read me story."

"Randy can I read Alanna a story?"

"Yeah."

"Ok what do you want me to read to you?"

"Green ham?"

"Green eggs and ham?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She got the book. After about five minutes she looked at Alanna, who was sleeping. Becky kissed her forehead and quietly left the room. She sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"You are so great with her."

"She's adorable." "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course." "Becky will you be my girlfriend?"

"It's about time you asked me that." She kissed him.

"Yes or no." He said smiling.

"Yes." They kissed Randy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He put her on the bed and kissed her. She took off his shirt. He took off hers. They kissed again with there hands going all over each other. "I missed you." He said in-between kissed. "I missed you to." She said. He took off his pants she took off hers. When he was inside her he said. "Tell me." "I love you." She moaned. "Again, tell me how much." He groaned. "I love you so much Randy, ohhhh Randy." "I love you to, I've always loved you." He groaned." After they finished they were laying in bed.

"I can't believe it we're finally together." Becky said.

"I know it's great isn't it."

"Yeah."

"You're never getting rid of me now."

"Good I don't want to." They kissed.

A few days later Becky went to the doctor she was still feeling sick. They did several tests. Her doctor came in the room.

"Becky you're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant about six weeks."

"I had my period."

"No you didn't it may have seemed like a period but that was just a sign of your pregnancy."

"Doctor Josson I can't have this baby."

"You want to terminate your pregnancy?"

"There are two possible fathers but I can't take the chance of it being my ex-husband's."

"I'll give you the number of a clinic they can discuss your options with you."

"Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

A few days passed. Becky still didn't know what to do about the baby. She knew she shouldn't keep it. If she kept it she knew it would probably end up being John's. She didn't want it to be his. She wanted it to be Randy's. Randy already had another baby on the way possibly. He didn't need a more difficult situation. Becky made an appointment to talk to a counselor at an abortion clinic to discuss her options. She was sitting in the office waiting. A woman walked into the room and sat behind the desk.

"Hello Mrs. Cena."

"I'm going through a divorce." "It's Miss Brown."

"I apologize."

"It's ok." "You can call me Becky."

"My name is Gail." "So you're thinking about abortion?"

"Yes."

"It nothing to feel bad about women get abortions all the time."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No it's one hundred percent safe."

"How is it performed?"

"There are two ways." "One is called an abortion pill." "The other is surgical abortion." "That is the quickest way."

"How much does it cost?"

"The pill is three fifty and the surgical is four hundred."

"These procedures are confidential right?"

"Yes no one can ever find out."

"Do I need my ex-husband's consent to do this because we're not legally divorced?"

"No the decision is entirely up to you."

"Will I still be able to have children if I do this?"

"Absolutely." "If you don't mind me asking why do you want this abortion?"

"I don't want a baby that can possibly be my ex-husbands." "If it were my new boyfriend's that would be great but my ex and I were trying to have a baby."

"Possibly being your ex- husbands?" "There's another potential father?"

"Yes my boyfriend now."

"Do either of them know about this?"

"No, no one knows."

"It might be easier if you discuss with someone." "Do you have any family?"

"No."

"Do you have a close friend?"

"Yes."

"My suggestion would be to speak with that person." "Or we can make an appointment for the abortion right now." "There are also other options." "Have you ever considered adoption?"

"I can't do that."

"Ok."

"I don't know what do to." "I've always wanted a child." She started to cry. "If I was positive it was my boyfriend's baby it would be great." "He already has a daughter and he's a wonderful father." "If I have the baby and it's not his my ex will be in my life forever."

"I think you may need some time to think things over."

"I think you're right." She stood up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She went back to the hotel and went up to Melina's room and knocked on the door. Melina answered it.

"Hey are you busy I really need to talk." Becky said.

"Come on in." They went in and sat down.

"Mel, I'm pregnant."

"What?" "Oh my god John got you pregnant!"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"The baby might not be his."

"Who's might it be?"

"Randy's."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"How can the baby be Randy's?"

"We had sex the night before me and John got married."

"You didn't tell me about it?"

"I thought it was only gonna be a one time thing."

"Do they know you're pregnant?"

"No I might not tell them." "I'm thinking about getting an abortion."

"That's a big decision Becky."

"I know but I know it's best if I get an abortion."

"Just make sure that's what you really wanna do before you do it." Becky started to cry.

"It's not fair." "I'm finally with Randy, can't we just be happy."

"Come here." They hugged. "It's ok Becky everything's gonna be ok." "No matter what you decide it's ok."

Becky went up to her room. She walked through the door.

"Randy I'm home." She walked in the living room there was no one was there. "Randy?" She noticed roses and a card with her name on it on the table. She walked over to it and picked up the card. It read.

Becky,

These are for you. I love you. – Randy

She heard the door open.

"Randy is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." He walked over to her she kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They sat on the couch.

"I signed the divorce papers today." "Now all John has to do is sign them."

"Good." "Do you think you'll ever get married again?"

"I don't know." "Why?"

"Just curious."

"When do we get Alanna again?"

"This weekend."

"Good."

"You miss her to?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok." When Randy got in the shower Becky took out her cell phone and dialed the clinic's number.

"Carterson Clinic how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with someone about making an appointment for an abortion."

"One moment please."

The next morning Randy was in the room alone. Becky went to get coffee for them. Randy accidentally knocked over the trashcan. He was putting things back in when he saw a crumpled up piece of paper. It said Carterson Clinic on it. He was curious so he called information and got the number.

"Carterson Clinic how may I help you?"

"Yes, what is this a clinic of?"

"This is an abortion clinic sir."

"Thank you." He hung up he was very confused. Becky walked through the door.

"Hi." Becky said sitting down on the couch next to Randy. He looked at her.

"Becky, are you pregnant?" She turned pale.

"How did you find out?"

"I find a piece of paper with Carterson Clinic written on it." "I got the number and they told me they were an abortion clinic."

"I can't have the baby Randy?"

"I want it."

"It might not be yours it might be John's." "If I knew that this baby was you and me I'd keep it."

"How do you know it's not?" "How do you know that this baby isn't you and me?" He rubbed her stomach.

"I don't but if I have this baby it's gonna be John's I know it."

"No you don't."

"What about this whole situation with Samantha?" "Do you want two more kids?"

"Yes especially if one of them is ours." "Look this decision is entirely up to you." "I will support you in whatever you choose." "I love you."

"I love to." They hugged and she cried.

"It's ok Becky I'm right here, it's ok."

The next morning she left for her appointment she came back about an hour later. She sat next to Randy on the couch. She looked at him.

"I couldn't do it." "I'm still pregnant." She started to cry. "I want to keep the baby."

"Good I was hoping you change your mind." "Don't cry." He hugged her.

**Would anybody be interested in seeing a story from me that's sort of a reverse of my story Family Or Love. Let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

About a week had passed. Randy was glad Becky decided to keep the baby. He was hoping it was his. Becky had told Stephanie Mcmahon she was pregnant and had been put on maternity leave. She asked Stephanie not to spread around that she was pregnant. John still had no idea. Becky didn't know how to tell him. She hadn't originally planned on telling anyone. She knew she should do it soon before he found out from someone else. She was laying in bed asleep next to Randy when the alarm went off. She reached over and turned it off.

"Randy wake up." He groaned.

"It's to early baby."

"Ok you can keep sleeping if you want but I'm getting up." Randy opened his eyes.

"Stay."

"The baby's hungry and so am I." Randy rubbed her stomach.

"You and the baby rest I'll bring back some food." He said getting up.

"No that's ok you're still tired I can go."

"What do you want?"

"Randy I can g-

"Becky want do you want?"

"Pancakes, hashbrowns and orange juice."

"Ok I'll be back." About ten minutes later he came back with the food they ate it in bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem." "I had to feed my baby." "Or babies I should say."

"Well hopefully."

"It's ours I just have a feeling." She looked at him.

"Our you gonna leave me if it's not?" He looked at her and took her hand.

"Becky I would never leave you." "I love you." "It took us so long to get to where we are, I'd never throw that away." She kissed him.

"I love you to." "We have come a long way haven't we."

"Yeah."

"It's so funny that a year ago I hated you."

Oh come on, you didn't even think I was a little cute back then?"

"Who says I think you're cute now?" She said jokingly.

"Ouch one for old times sake huh?"

"At times back then you were cuter then others." "Then you would insult me and I would yell myself for thinking that."

"Name a specific time."

"Remember when we got stuck in the elevator together?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you looked hot that night."

"Why did you call me a manwhore then?"

"You called me a slut."

"I didn't mean that." "Wanna know why I really said it?"

"Why?"

"I was jealous."

"That I was going out with John?"

"Yeah." "The truth is you looked sexy as hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "It took everything I had not to pin you against the wall and rip off that dress." "Especially when you fell into me."

"So I made you horny huh?"

"Uh huh." "Would you have stopped me if I tried?"

"No."

"Damn I guess I should've then." "Remember the first day we met?"

"How could I forget?"

Flashback

October 28th 2008

It was Becky's first day on Raw. She was in catering getting a water from the vending machine. She bent down to get it. She turned around and Randy Orton was standing behind her.

"It's about time I'm thirsty." He said rudely.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You, you were in my way." "Since you're new here I'll let that slide, today." "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." "I'm Randy Orton."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Every one is."

"I'm not."

"Oh so you're the type that needs to watch there mouth?" "What's your name?"

"Why do you care Orton?"

"Well I could just call you slut."

"Becky Brown."

"Well Brown you better watch the way you talk to me?"

"Is that a threat Orton?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"You know Orton you look a little dehydrated here." She unscrewed the cap poured the water on Randy and walked away.

"You bitch!" She was laughing.

"Nice meeting you."

End Of Flashback

"I'm sorry." She said.

"That water was cold."

"I thought you deserved it at the time."

"I think I deserve a kiss." They kissed he kept it going. "You're so beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. "Tell me." He started kissing down her neck.

"Randy we can't right now."

"Hmmm."

"No I gotta go."

"I want you now."

"Ran- "Mmmmmm." She kissed him. "How do you always do this to me?" She said as she kissed him again. He started to lift up her shirt when her cell phone rang. "Sorry honey." She picked it up. "Hello?" "Right now?" "I'm only coming because we need to talk." "Bye."

"That was Cena wasn't it?"

"He wants to talk I need to tell him about the baby."

"Ok." Becky got up and went to John's room. She knocked on the door he answered.

"Hi." He said. "Come in." She went in. "I'm glad you came."

"Did you sign the papers yet?"

"No."

"John just sign the papers."

"No, I don't want a divorce."

"Just sign the damn papers!"

"Becky we can work this out." "Please just one more chance that's all I ask." "I love you."

"I'm pregnant." "Seven weeks."

"You mean when you were sick a couple weeks ago it was because you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"This is great." "Becky we can still be a family."

"The baby might not be yours."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"I cheated on you to, the night before we got married." John was shocked.

"You did what?" "You cheated on me to how could you?"

"Because I love Randy."

"Randy?" "Randy Orton?"

"Yes I love him I want to be with him." "He's my boyfriend." "I'll keep you posted about the baby." "Sign the papers."

"No, until we find out who the father is we aren't divorcing." "If it's mine I want you to consider moving back in."

"John don't make me call my attorney."

"Just think about it." Becky rolled her eyes and left.


	24. Chapter 24

Becky was now two months pregnant. She was furious John refused to divorce her. She called her attorney. Her attorney said they could go through some legal channels but that it would take time. John got an attorney to try and stop the process altogether. Randy had heard about the Amniocentesis procedure Sam was having and wanted to be tested to. That was in a few days. He wasn't worried about that right now. It was Alanna's third birthday. Randy had her for the weekend. He had a few days off he was home in Missouri. Becky was coming to stay the weekend to but she had to go home to Georgia to meet with her attorney. She just walked into her office and sat down.

"Hi Becky." "How are you?"

"Fine other then John not giving me what I want."

"I spoke to John's lawyer today." "John wants to attempt a reconciliation."

"No after what he did I could never forgive him."

"His lawyer said that you cheated on him to."

"Yes I did but I cheated out of love he did it for sex."

"We can get the divorce but it could take months or even years."

"Years?"

"Yes."

"Savannah I don't have years." "I have a boyfriend he loves me, I love him and his daughter very much."

"He has a daughter?"

"Yes she's three today." "I'm flying to Missouri after this meeting for her birthday."

"Your boyfriend is the other possible father right?"

"Yes." "John said he would give me a divorce after the results of a DNA test but I don't wanna wait that long."

"I'm sorry for now my hands are tied." "If anything new comes up I'll call you."

"Thank you."

Becky was waiting for her flight to board she decided to call Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hey, I miss you."

"I miss you to." "Is Alanna there yet?"

"Yeah she got here about an hour ago."

"I can't wait to see her."

"She wants to see you to."

"I'm at the airport right now." "Do you think we should tell her about the baby?"

"Yeah she'll be excited." In the background Becky could hear.

"Daddy me talk to Becky."

"You wanna talk to Becky?"

"Yeah."

"Becky Alanna wants to talk to you."

"Put her on."

"Hi Becky."

"Hi Alanna."

"What you doing?"

"I'm at the airport I'm gonna fly to Missouri and come see you and your daddy."

"Good."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." "You bring me a present?"

"Yeah I have it with me." "Put your daddy back on the phone ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Randy got back on the phone.

"You didn't have to buy her a present."

"I wanted to." "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

About four hours later Becky pulled into Randy's driveway. She opened the front door.

"Hello?" She said.

"We're in the living room." Randy said. She walked into the living room holding Alanna's present.

"Hi." Alanna got off the couch.

"Is that mine?" Alanna said.

"Yeah." "Sit back down so you can open it." Alanna sat back down on the couch.

"Oh boy I wonder what it is?" Randy said. Alanna unwrapped it.

"A doll house." Alanna said excitedly. "Thank you." She hugged Becky.

"You're welcome."

"Alanna daddy and Becky have something to tell you." Randy said.

"Ok."

"You know how your mommy has a baby in her tummy."

"Yeah."

"Becky has one in her tummy to."

"She does?"

"Yeah."

"It be my brother or sister to?

"Maybe."

"Yay!" "Daddy are you gonna marry Becky?" Becky and Randy looked at each other.

"Um, well I don't know."

"You should." "I help with the baby."

"Hey Alanna how about some cake."

"Ok." After the cake they all went to bed. Randy and Becky were laying in bed.

"I have an idea about how to speed up the divorce." Randy said.

"How?"

"We turn it into a storyline." "If I win John gives you a divorce."

"What if John wins?"

"He's not gonna."

"I'll do it if you can get Stephanie to agree to it."

"I'll talk to her about it when I go back to work."

"I'm glad Alanna had a nice birthday."

"That was a nice dollhouse you got her."

"I saw it and I knew she would love it."

"She did."

"I love her."

"I know I think she loves you to."

A few days later Randy went back to work. He was in Stephanie's office talking to her.

"I like this idea." Stephanie said. "Let me just call John in here." Ten minutes later John came into her office. Stephanie explained the idea.

"Ok I'll do it." John said. "If I win Becky gives me another chance."

"You're on." Becky said from the doorway.

"Ok it's settled then." Stephanie said. "In three weeks at Unforgiven it will be John Cena vs. Randy Orton with these stipulations in place."

"Stephanie can we have contracts written up to so no one can back out." John said.

"Sure." Becky and Randy left.

"Becky are you sure you wanna do this?" Randy asked.

"Yes." "I think I want a Amniocentesis procedure like Samantha is having."

"Speaking of that she's supposed to get the result back today." "I have to be there in an hour."

An hour later Randy went into the doctor's office. Sam and John were there already. There was an awkward silence. About five minutes later the doctor came in.

"Miss Speno I have the results." "I still can't determine a father."

"Why not?"

"It's neither one of these men."

"What?" Randy and John both said.

"Neither of your DNA strands match." They both left Sam there who looked absolutely shocked.


	25. Chapter 25

Three weeks had passed. The WWE universe was eating up the Randy, Becky John storyline. A few things had changed for the purposes of it being on tv. It went that John and Becky had gotten married off camera. She had found out he was cheating with an unidentified woman. She wanted a divorce John wouldn't give it to her. She turned to Randy for comfort. There flame rekindled and Randy proposed the match they were having in one week at Unforgiven. It was decided that the baby would be left out of the storyline. Becky had to wear bigger clothes on camera. She was starting to show only a tiny bit. Tonight was Raw six days before Unforgiven. It was the contract signing for the stipulations in the match. Becky and Randy were in there hotel room relaxing on the bed before they had to leave for the arena. Becky was laying on Randy's chest. Randy was rubbing her stomach.

"I want another girl." Randy said.

"I want a girl to."

"She'll be beautiful."

"What if it's a he?"

"Then he'll be the greatest Orton ever to be in the business."

"If it's an Orton."

"It will be."

"What if it isn't?"

"Then I'll have a stepson or daughter." "I'll love it like it's my own that's my promise to you and the baby."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "What do you want to name the baby?"

"Well if it's a girl I wanna name it Maggie Ann." "Maggie was my mom's name and Ann was my grandma's name." "If it's a boy I want to name it David Kyle that was my father's name."

"I know they're dead but what happened you've never told me."

"Well."

Flashback

May 21st 1998

Becky was eleven years old. Her parents had just picked her up from cheerleading practice. There was a really bad thunderstorm happening.

"How was cheerleading practice Becky?" Maggie asked.

"Fun mommy."

"Are you hungry Becky?" David asked.

"Yes."

"Wanna go to Steak Palace?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Mommy."

"What?"

"Will you wash my-

They were crossing a bridge David suddenly lost control of the car. They went over the bridge and hit the water below. It started to fill with water fast David died on impact. Becky came to a few seconds after they hit. She had a gash in her head.

"Mommy?"

"Becky you have to get out." Maggie said.

"What about you?"

"Do as I say." Becky rolled down her window and swam to the surface.

End Of Flashback

"Her leg was jammed in-between the seat and the door."

"She drowned?"

"Yeah."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry that's terrible."

"I still miss them."

"Of course you do they were your parents."

"That's why I couldn't get the abortion I promised myself that if I ever got pregnant, I would be the best mother I could." "I would give my baby everything I didn't have."

"I know you will be."

"Some start I'm out to I don't even know who the father is."

"Me, I keeping telling you."

"In two months we'll know for sure." He looked down at her stomach.

"You know who daddy is don't you?" Becky smiled.

"We gotta go Randy."

"I don't want to I'm comfortable."

"Me to but we have to make a living."

"Yeah I know."

"Let's go."

"Ok."

They drove to the arena. Becky was hanging out with Melina in catering.

"So mommy how are you?"

"Fine aunt Melina." "I can't believe in a week I'll be three months along."

"You're starting to show a little."

"Yeah I'll be fat."

"No."

"I just hope Randy doesn't leave me."

Why would he do that?"

"If the baby isn't his he'll leave me I know it."

"No he won't he loves you."

"Yes he will."

"He would never do that to you."

"I'm so scared, I'm just so scared." She started to cry.

"Becky come here." They hugged. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right." "I gotta go."

"See you later."

She went to Randy's locker room. They went out and signed the contracts.

"Becky after Sunday you'll see how sorry I am." John said.

"John after Sunday the only thing I'll see is your name on the divorce papers."

"You'll see."

It was the night of Unforgiven Becky and Randy were in his locker room.

"Tonight is the last night you'll have be married to Cena." Randy said.

"I know you won't let me down." "Want a good luck kiss?"

"You know I do." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

They went out to the ring. John came down to the ring. It went back and forth and back and forth. Randy hit an RKO but John kicked out at two. He went to stand John up John countered into a drop toehold and put Randy in the STF. They both could see Becky perfectly. She was worried. She could tell Randy was in pain. After a few minutes Randy made it to the ropes. John set Randy up for the Attitude Adjustment. As John was flipping Randy countered into an RKO. He covered John and got the three count. John rolled out of the ring as Randy celebrated. He motioned for Becky to come into the ring. She did Randy got two microphones and got a box from a crewmember. They stood in the middle of the ring.

"Becky I need to ask you something." He opened the box and Becky saw a ring. Her eyes filled with tears. "Becky, I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Of course." He put the ring on her finger stood up and they kissed. The crowd cheered as the celebrated.


	26. Chapter 26

Becky was now five months pregnant. She was going to do the Amniocentesis procedure within the next few days and find out the sex of the baby today.. She was excited to know the sex of the baby but not excited about the procedure. Even though she and Randy had been happily engaged for the last two months, she was still terrified he would leave her. She walked through the door of there hotel room holding a big brown envelope. She sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"Hi." She said she smiled.

"Hi why are you so happy?" She opened the envelope and got out what was inside.

"Read this." She said handing him the paper. He read it out loud.

"This is to acknowledge that on August 10th 2010." "John Cena and Rebecca Brown are hereby officially divorced."

"Finally." "How ironic that just as I finalize my divorce I'm planning on getting married again."

"Except we never have to worry about getting divorced."

"Well this is the last time I plan on getting married."

"Me to I won't need another time."

"Me either." "I'm so excited I get to find out what the baby is today."

"I can't wait either."

"The baby's definitely stretching out my stomach."

"You look great it's just a tiny bump."

"I'm fat."

"No your not." "If you think you're fat now imagine how you're gonna feel when you're in the nineth month." "You're still as beautiful as the first day I saw you."

"Thank you." "We better get going or we're gonna be late." They drove to the doctor's office. Becky was in a room hooked to the sonogram machine.

"Hello again Becky." Dr. Josson said.

"Hello." The doctor looked at Randy.

"Is this Randy?"

"Yes it is."

"Nice to meet you." Randy said.

"Nice to meet you to." "I don't know if you two follow wrestling but my daughter's favorite wrestler's name is Randy." "I don't watch it but she loves it."

"Randy Orton?" Randy said smiling.

"Yes that's it."

"Well again it's nice to meet you I'm Randy Orton."

"Oh well I didn't know that." "Wait until I tell my daughter about this."

"Doctor Josson don't you know that's what I do to?" Becky said.

"It just says on your chart that you're a professional athlete."

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"I hope you haven't been wrestling while you've been pregnant."

"Oh no I've been on maternity leave for the last five months."

"Ok well let's see what we have here." Dr. Josson turned on the machine. "Congratulations Becky it's a girl."

"Yes I get my little girl." She said happily. "Randy isn't it great."

"Yes it is I'm happy."

"Becky do you have any photos of the baby yet?" Dr. Josson asked.

"No."

"Would you like some?"

"Yes."

"Ok give me a minute and I'll print some up for you."

After the doctor they went to the house show.

"A girl." Becky said happily.

"I know it's great." Randy knelt down by her stomach. "Hi Maggie this is your daddy." "Mommy probably doesn't know this but you can hear us now when we talk."

"How do you know that?"

"When Sam was pregnant with Alanna she made me read those parenting books." He stood back up.

"I'm gonna go show this sonogram picture to Melina." "John to I guess."

"Ok." She found Melina in catering.

"Mel guess what."

"What?"

"It's a girl."

"A girl that's great."

"You wanna see a sonogram picture."

"Yeah." She handed her the picture.

"That's my Maggie."

"You named her already?"

"Yep Maggie Ann." "I'm just not sure what her last name's gonna be yet." "As much as I don't want to her last name is gonna be Cena if she's John's."

"Well no matter who her father is she'll be beautiful just like her mother."

"Thanks I've gotta go talk to John."

"Ok see ya."

"Bye."

Becky knocked on John's locker room door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Becky." He said surprised.

"Here." She said handing him a sonogram picture.

"That's the baby?"

"Yeah you can keep it."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"It's a girl I just found out today."

"That's great."

"She already has a name."

"What is it?"

"Maggie Ann."

"After your mom and grandma?"

"Yeah."

"Becky I want you to know I know I fucked up as a husband but I will not fuck up as a father."

"I know you'll be a good father if she's yours." "Tell me the truth John." "Did you really want to have a baby with me?" "Or was it just something to trap me so when I found out about Samantha I wouldn't leave?"

"Honestly it started as a way to trap you but the more we tried I realized I really wanted a baby."

"I gotta go see you in a few days."

Becky and Randy went home to Missouri. Becky moved in about a month ago. They had Alanna they were sitting on the couch.

"Alanna guess what." Becky said.

"What?"

"I'm having a girl."

"I get a little sister?"

"Yeah her name is Maggie."

"If you talk to Becky's stomach Maggie can hear you." Alanna put her hand on Becky's stomach.

"Hi Maggie I'm Alanna." She pulled her hand away. "It moved."

"It's ok." Becky said. "She just kicked baby's do that." "She just wanted to say hi."

"Alanna wanna show Becky what we've been working on?"

"Yeah."

"Ok it's upstairs." They all went upstairs.

"Randy this is your workout room."

"Just open the door." When she opened the door she saw a beautiful nursery. It had Maggie stitched on the walls. Becky went inside.

"Oh my god Randy." "This is beautiful."

"You like it."

"I love it."

"I helped pick out some of the toys." Alanna said.

"You did?"

"Yep."

"Thank you."

After Randy put Alanna to bed he and Becky decided to go to bed. Becky was in the bathroom.

"I have a surprise for you Randy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I want you to know that I barely fit into this now but I put it on just for you." She appeared in the bathroom doorway wearing a gray dress. "Remember this?" Randy smirked.

"Yeah." Becky walked over to the bed and got on it.

"Does it still have the same effect on you?"

"You tell me." He kissed her and kissed her down her neck.

"I would say yes." "Mmmm." He took off her dress.

"You're so sexy." "Tell me." He said as he laid her down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

A few days later Becky and Randy were back on the road. Becky was nervous she was with Randy and John in the doctors office waiting for the results of the Amniocentesis. The doctor came in.

"Miss Brown I have your results." "These results are ninety-nine point nine percent accurate." "The father of the baby is…John Cena." It took Becky a second to let that sink in. John was shocked to as was Randy. Becky ran out of the room. Randy went after her he found her facing the wall crying. He hugged her around her shoulders.

"Becky it's ok." "It's alright."

"I'm sorry Randy." "I'm so sorry." She said through her tears. "If you wanna break up with me I'll understand."

"Break up with you why would I do that?" "I love you."

"Maggie isn't yours."

"I don't care I still love her and you." "I'm not leaving you." "We'll find a way to cope this." "It's ok." She turned around and they hugged.


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks had passed since it was revealed that John was the father of the baby. Becky was hurt she wanted the baby to be Randy's. Even though he wasn't she knew the baby was going to have a good father. At least she hoped. She and John hadn't really talked since he found out he was the father. Becky didn't know this but Randy was jealous. He tried not to be he hated that the baby wasn't his. He hated John for it. He hated himself for thinking that way. Becky needed him now more then ever and all he was doing was thinking about himself. Becky could sense something was wrong with Randy. She didn't want to admit it but she knew what it was. She was having lunch with Melina.

"I'm so stressed out right now." Becky said.

"Are you and Randy fighting?"

"No I think he's jealous because he's not the father."

"Why do you think that?"

"I can feel it." "Whenever he tells me he loves me now I can feel it."

"Are you sure you're not just worrying over nothing?"

"I might be but I don't think so." "I hope I'm wrong because if I'm not we're not gonna make it." "I love him with all my heart but the baby comes first."

"He would never make you choose between him and the baby."

"Him and the baby no, him and John that's a whole other story."

"He's just gonna have to understand that John is gonna be in your lives."

"I don't know if he can do that." "I'm not depriving John from Maggie it's his daughter to and he has the right to see her."

"Have you talked to Randy about any of this?"

"No I know if I do that it'll be bad."

"Maybe you should try."

"I don't know." "I just want us to be happy." "I don't know maybe this whole relationship never should have happened." "It seems like we're never gonna be happy."

"Yes you will be you guys deserve it."

Randy and Becky were at the arena. Becky was in his locker room he was getting coffee. She was watching Raw. John came out for a match. Becky felt the baby kick.

"Yep there's daddy." She said looking down at her stomach. "Are you cheering for daddy, huh?" She didn't know Randy was standing on the other side and could hear her. He came through the door and sat down next to her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Randy." She grabbed his hand. "Come on what is it?"

"I'm fine ok."

"No you're not."

"Leave me alone I'm not in the mood." She let his hand go.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Yep there's daddy, are you cheering for daddy, huh?"

"I didn't mean anything by it." "It is her father."

"Yeah I know."

"Oh no you are jealous aren't you?"

"Yes ok I'm jealous that she's his I wanted her to be mine!"

"You don't think that's what I wanted to."

"Is it?"

"How the hell can you say that?" "That's fucked up."

"No matter what she's always gonna be his."

"Whatever happened to I love you Becky we'll get through this?"

"I do love you."

"Yeah you're really showing it now." "If you don't want to be with me just say it!"

"I do."

"Is this about the baby or John?"

"I gotta go."

"I'm not through talking with you yet."

"I gotta go my match is next."

"Fine go." He left. She started to cry. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Becky are you ok?" John said.

"Me and Randy just had a fight."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"I have some stuff for the baby."

"I'll come get it are you in your locker room?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there." She hung up and went to his locker room.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"I have some clothes if you want them."

"Sure."

"I bought all the stuff for when she stays with me." "I bought a bassinet and diapers and toys and a bunch of other stuff."

"Good." He looked at her stomach.

"Hi it's daddy I can't wait to meet you I love you."

"I guess you were right about one thing."

"What?"

"On our wedding night you said we'd get our baby and we did."

"Well we tried enough times that night."

"Yeah." "I gotta go."

"Becky."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks."

Becky went and found Melina.

"Can I ride home with you tonight?" She asked.

"Sure why?"

"We're fighting."

"About what we were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah."

Becky text Randy.

Randy Melina's giving me a ride. –Becky

She didn't get a response.

The next morning Randy woke up. He realized he wasn't in his room and he wasn't alone. His head was pounding. He looked over and Michelle Mcool was next to him. Last night suddenly started coming back.

Flashback

After Randy got the text message from Becky he went back to the hotel and went to the lobby bar. He had so many drinks he lost count. Michelle sat down beside him.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey."

"Bad night?"

"Well why don't you come to my room with me I'll make you better."

"Ok."

End Of Flashback

"No, no, no no." "What did I do?" He got out of bed and got dressed. Michelle woke up.

"Hey you were great last night."

"I gotta go."

"See you around."

"No you won't." He left. He went back to the room. He noticed blood on the living room carpet. "Oh my god." "Becky." He went into the bedroom there was blood in the bed. "Becky!" His cell phone rang. "Becky is that you baby?"

"No this is John." "Becky's in the hospital." "Something's wrong."

"Oh my god I'll be right there."

When he got to the hospital he found John and the doctor was just coming out.

"We've stopped the bleeding."

"Is she going to be ok?" Randy asked.

"She'll be fine."

"What about the baby?" John asked.

"That's what caused the bleeding." "She had a miscarriage."

"You're saying the baby died?" John said.

"Yes I'm sorry." John was quiet for a second.

"No." "No!" "No!" "God damn it!"

"Sir you need to calm down.

"Calm down my daughter is dead!" "Does Becky know?"

"No." "She's still sleeping." John turned to Randy.

"Randy let me tell her."

"Ok." "I'm sorry I loved the baby to."

Becky woke she saw John sitting next to her bed.

"John." He looked over.

"Hey."

"Did you find Randy?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're fine."

"What about the baby?"

"Becky, you had…

"What tell me?"

"You had a miscarriage."

"What no."

"I'm sorry."

"No, please!" She started to cry. "Not my baby, not my little girl!" "No." "She can't be dead!" "John, no she can't be dead!" They hugged.

"I'm so sorry."


	28. Chapter 28

Becky was completely devastated over losing the baby. For the passed month she did nothing but cry. Before she left the hospital she asked for a prescription for birth control pills. She couldn't even think about possibly getting pregnant right now. She had never felt more miserable and depressed in her life. She felt like she was going to die. Randy had felt guilty as well. He wished he had never cheated on Becky. He wanted to tell her but didn't feel like he should. He knew she would eventually find out because Michelle didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Becky and Randy were sitting in there room.

"Randy I'm quitting."

"What?"

"I'm quitting the WWE."

"You love this."

"I don't wanna do it anymore."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Is this because of the baby?"

"I don't know I just know that I'm done with it."

"Becky we haven't really talked about what happened."

"What's there to talk about the baby's dead end of story."

"Becky honey-

"You weren't there."

"What?"

"You weren't there when I needed you." "I woke up in a lot of pain." She started to cry. "I pulled the covers back and there was blood everywhere." "I looked for you and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" "Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"You stayed gone all night and you were nowhere?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm ashamed."

"Of what, tell me." "You owe her that."

"Fine you wanna know?" "I cheated on you, there happy now?"

"You what?"

"I didn't mean it after we got in that fight I went to the bar I got drunk and the next morning I woke up next to Michelle Mcool."

"You bastard." "That's why I couldn't find you?"

"Becky I'm sorry it'll never happened again." "It was a one night only mistake."

"It's over."

"What?"

"It's over." She took the engagement ring off her finger and sat it on the couch. She stood up. "I should have known you would cheat on me." "You cheated on Samantha to."

"You know that was different."

"I have way to much on my mind to deal with this to." "We obviously weren't meant to be together." She picked up her suitcase.

"Becky stop, I love you." She walked out the door without another word. As she was waiting for the elevator she started to cry. She didn't notice the doors open.

"Becky what's a matter?" She looked up.

"John, I don't know what to do anymore." "First I lose my baby then I just found out Randy cheated on me the night before I lost her."

"He did what?"

"I just broke up with him."

"Where are you going with your suitcase?"

"I'm going down to the lobby to book another room."

"Why don't you come to my room so we can talk."

"Ok." They went to John's room.

"Would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes thank you." He got the water for her. "Everything's still so hard."

"I know what you mean I feel that way to." "When the result came back that I was the father I was a little scared at first." "Then I started to get really excited." "When the doctor told me we lost her I was hoping it was all a dream." "It felt like someone ripped my heart out."

"I know the feeling." Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's ok."

"It's not fair." She said as the tears began to run down her cheeks. "I lose my parents and now my baby." "What'd I do to deserve this?" "Now I don't have anyone."

"You have me." She hugged him.

"Why did this happened?"

"I don't know." "When you do have kids someday you're gonna be a great mom." "You would've been great to our daughter." John tried not cry as he said that. He wiped away a few tears. She pulled back from the hug. "Everything's gonna be ok." He kissed her she kissed him back. She didn't really know why. The next thing she knew they were on his bed. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips as he started to lift up her shirt. She didn't say anything. She knew that having sex with John was wrong but she just wanted to forget about everything.

A few days later she met with Stephanie Mcmahon. She handed Stephanie her letter of resignation.

"Are you sure this is what you want Becky?"

"Yes Stephanie." "Maybe I'll come back someday but for right now I need a break."

"If you ever do feel like coming back just give me a call."

"Ok."

"We'll miss you."

Randy found Melina at the arena.

"Melina where's Becky?"

"Right now she's at your house packing."

"Packing, she's moving out?"

"Yeah."

"Well when she gets back to Georgia I'm gonna go see her."

"She's not going back to Georgia."

"Where is she going?"

"I promised her I wouldn't say if she wants to talk to you she'll call."

"Tell her I'm so sorry and I love her."

"I will.

Becky was at the airport.

"Flight 445 to Houston, Texas is now boarding."

Becky got on the plane.


	29. Chapter 29

Five years had passed. Becky was now living in Houston. She looked different, she cut her hair up to her shoulders and dyed it black. No one but Melina knew where she was. When she first moved to Texas she heard that Randy was trying to find her but made no attempt to contact him. She needed time to herself. A friend of hers that lived in Texas owned a real estate agency. After about three months in Houston she went back to school and got her real estate license. She was now one of the agencies top realtors. No one at the agency knew about her wrestling past. All her friend knew was she quit her job because she had a nervous breakdown. She never questioned Becky about it. Becky and her friend Carmen were working late doing paperwork.

"Well you did it again." Carmen said. "It the rate you sell houses you'll be able to open your own place and put me out of business."

"I'd never do that." "Besides I'm not that good."

"Not that good, Becky you sold forty-seven houses last year."

"All just luck."

"I really wish you would change your mind and come out with me and Robert this weekend."

"I can't I have to much work to do."

"In the entire five years you've been working for me I've never even seen you go out on a date."

"I don't have time for dating."

"You need some fun in your life." "When's the last time you had sex?"

"Five years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who was he?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ok do you know who John Cena is?"

"Isn't he a wrestler or something?"

"Yeah that's the last guy I had sex with." "We used to be married."

"What?"

"Yep for a little over a month."

"Is he the reason you moved here?" Becky explained the whole story. "Oh my god." "That's why you were in therapy for four years?"

"Yeah." "Moving here really helped."

"I'm so sorry about your baby."

"Thanks I've learned to deal with it."

"Do you ever miss wrestling?"

"Yeah but I like doing this."

"I would have never guessed that's what you used to do."

"I used to be able to kick ass." "Of course now I'd probably get creamed." "I don't even watch it anymore." "Well I'm gonna go home." She said standing from her desk. "See you tomorrow.

"Ok see you."

The next morning Becky was at her desk.

"Becky line two." Carmen said. Becky pressed the line and picked up the phone.

"Coslow Reality this is Becky."

"Hi Becky this is Stephanie."

"Stephanie who?"

"Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Hi it's been a long time."

"Yes it has." "How are you?"

"I'm doing great."

"Good." "The WWE is have a big celebration show for it's four-thousandth episode." "I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming back for that night."

"To wrestle?"

"Yes."

"I have to ask my boss but if she says yes I can come."

"Terrific don't worry the company will pay for all your traveling expenses." "You still have your wrestling gear right?"

"Yeah it's in the bottom of my closet." "Where will I be going?"

"Los Angeles."

"Ok, Stephanie can we keep it quiet that I'm coming."

"Sure see you in a few days."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Becky walked into the arena. She felt right at home. She went to the diva's locker room. She found Melina.

"Hey Mel." Melina turned around.

"Oh my god Becky." They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Stephanie asked me to come back for the celebration, so here I am."

"I'm glad." "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Do you still sell real estate?"

"Yeah I'm one of the highest ranked in the state."

"That's great."

Becky was walking around she saw a little girl at a vending machine. She looked about eight years old. She was hitting the machine.

"You having some trouble?" Becky asked.

"The stupid thing took my money it gave me my dad's pop but it won't give me mine."

"Sometimes all you need to do is hit the side of the machine." Becky hit it. The pop fell down.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"I'm Becky nice to meet you."

"I'm Alanna nice to meet you to."

"Alanna Orton?"

"Yeah." Becky smiled.

"I used to go out with your dad."

"He has a picture of a woman named Becky." "He doesn't know I know but her hair is blonde."

"That's me I just dyed it black." "You don't remember me do you?"

"No."

"We used to be friends." "I gave you a dollhouse for your third birthday."

"The pink one?"

"Yeah."

"It's in my room at my mom's."

"How is your mom last time I saw her she was pregnant?"

"She's good." "Charlie's four." "Wanna come say hi to dad?"

"Sure."

"Ok follow me." Alanna opened the door. Randy's back was to her and Becky. "I'm back dad."

"What took you so long?"

"I saw a friend of yours."

"Yeah?" He turned around. He looked like he saw a ghost. "Becky?"

"Yeah." "Hi."

"Come here." He hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"Good." "Alanna you don't remember Becky do you?"

"No."

"She used to spend a lot of time with us."

"Did she used to wrestle?"

"Yeah."

"Dad can I go for a walk I'm bored."

"Yeah just be careful."

"See you later Becky."

"Bye Alanna." She left. "She got big." Randy looked at Becky and smiled. "What?"

"It's great to see you." "What are you doing here?"

"Stephanie asked me to come back for the celebration."

"So you're only back for the night?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do now?"

"I'm a real estate agent."

"Really?"

"Yeah five years now."

"Where do live now?"

"Houston."

"So you're a Texan?"

"Yep."

"I love your hair." "It's pretty."

"Thanks."

"You're as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks." "You're still pretty cute to."

"Becky I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For cheating on you." "It meant nothing I was drunk if I could go back I would change it."

"It doesn't matter Randy." "I'm passed all that."

"It matters to me." "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It wasn't all you it was me to." "I just needed time to myself."

"I understand."

"It took a lot of therapy but I'm better now."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't date anymore."

"Why?"

"To busy with work."

"You can go out for coffee with a friend can't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'd like us to be friends."

"Me to." "I gotta go but if you're ever in Houston call me." She gave him her card. "It was great seeing you."

"You to."

"Bye."

"Bye." When she left Randy smiled something he hadn't done in years.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been two months since Becky went back to Raw for the night. Every one that worked at the agency watched her on tv. They couldn't believe it was her. When she got back in the ring it was like she never left. It all came back to her. She had forgotten how much fun it was. The roar of the crowd, the adrenaline, the fans they all reminded her why she loved it so much. She had so much fun catching up with every one. It was Monday night. Becky and Carmen had just closed the office and had to take care of some paperwork before they could leave. There was a tv in the office. Becky picked up the remote and turned on Raw. Randy's music hit.

"I still can't believe he's your ex." Carmen said.

"From how we started out I can't either sometimes."

"He's pretty hot."

"Yeah but he's one of those guys you gotta get to know before you can judge him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I first met him and through the first year I knew him, I thought he thought he was better then every one else." "Then we got paired in what we call in the business a storyline." "I got to know him after that and we just hit it off." "I think what really hooked me though was how great he is with his daughter."

"He has a daughter?"

"Yeah her name's Alanna."

"How old is she?"

"She was three when I met her now she's eight." "I saw her when I went back she's so beautiful."

"Do you still have feelings for Randy?"

"I'll always be attracted to him but when it comes to us being a couple it's just not meant to be." "We've tried but we're better off as friends."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have a little friendly sex."

"Car."

"What I'm just kidding." "How was that part?"

"Always amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Remember the energizer bunny?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's what Randy was like." "He could just keep going and going, and going." Carmen laughed.

"Sounds like fun."

"It was." She stood up and turned off the tv. "Well I'm outta here see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon the phone at the agency rang. Carmen answered it.

"Coslow Reality this is Carmen."

"Rebecca Brown please."

"She's at lunch right now may I take a message?"

"Can you please tell her that Randy called?"

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"Can you hold on?"

"Yeah." Carmen put Randy on hold and dialed Becky cell phone number.

"Hello?" Becky said.

"Becky you'll never guess who I have on line three."

"Who?"

"Randy Orton."

"Give him my cell phone number."

"Ok." They hung up. About thirty seconds later Becky's cell phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Becky." Randy said.

"Hey Randy." "How are you?"

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb your lunch."

"You're not."

"Hey we're coming to Houston next week wanna come to the show?"

"How much are tickets?"

"You don't have to pay for your ticket I'll send you one, front row and a backstage pass."

"Ok cool we can hang out."

"I'd like that we only talked for a couple minutes last time you were here."

"We'll have fun."

"It'll be just like the good old days."

"How's Alanna?"

"Good after she saw you she questioned me a lot."

"What did she ask?"

"She asked how we met and how long we dated and why we broke up and on and on." Becky laughed.

"Kids." "I've gotta go I've gotta get back to work."

"Ok." "See you next week."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next Monday Becky walked into work. There was a vase of roses sitting on her desk with an envelope in it. In the envelope was her backstage pass and her ticket. Later that night she went to the arena and went to Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi." They hugged. "I got a really pretty bouquet of roses today." "I wonder who sent them?" She said smiling.

"A really cute friend of yours probably." He said smiling back.

"Thank you they were beautiful."

"I was hoping you still liked those."

"I do."

"How was work today?"

"Busy I sold two houses."

"Good job."

"Yeah I seem to have a nack for it."

"You're still a great wrestler though." "Do you ever think you'll come back to this?"

"Maybe."

"You should."

"I gotta go the shows about to start." "See you out there."

She took her seat. She had fun, when Randy came out she cheered the loudest. He won his match. As he celebrated he looked down at her and smirked. After the show she went backstage to his locker room.

"You did great tonight." She said.

"Thanks." "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"I'd like to but I gotta work in the morning." "Wanna get a pizza and come to my house it's only ten minutes from here."

"Sure."

"Ok good we can eat then I can kick you out." She said jokingly. He laughed.

They got the pizza then he followed her to her house. They were sitting in the living room.

"That was good." He said.

"Yeah it was."

"This is a nice house."

"Thanks."

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to." She looked at the clock. "Well I've gotta get some sleep."

"Ok." He said standing up.

"I'll walk you to the door." They walked to the door. Randy put on his jacket.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah." "That would be fun." "Goodni-

That was all she managed to get out because Randy suddenly kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became passionate they backed up to the living wall. Becky took off Randy's jacket and let it fall to the floor. He picked her up still kissing her. "Where's your bedroom?" He asked barely breaking away from her lips. "Over there." She gasped quickly kissing Randy again. They went into her room as they did he started kissing her neck. "Randy." She moaned. He laid her down on the bed. They kissed as his hands slowly went down to the end of her shirt. She moaned against his lips. He slowly lifted it up and took it off. She took off his shirt leaned up and started to kiss his chest after a few seconds he laid down and started undoing her pants. He kissed her again. "You're so beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. She unbuttoned his pants. When he was inside her it hurt because she hadn't done it in so long but it felt good to. He noticed the pain on her face. "Are you ok?" He asked gasping for air. She nodded pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him. He slowly started to move. As it went on Becky felt less and less pain. He was kissing her acrossed her neck. "Ohhh Randy, Randy, Randy ohhh." She moaned. "Becky, Becky I love you." He groaned. They finished and went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Becky woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over and shut it off. She laid there for a second with her eyes closed. She thought about what she and Randy did last night. Sleeping with him was not planned. When he kissed her, her attraction to him took over her rational thoughts. She knew it was a mistake especially when he told her he loved her. She opened her eyes Randy wasn't in the bed. She could smell food cooking. She opened the draw in her nightstand table and took out her birth control pills. Even though she hadn't had sex for five years until last night, she still took them just incase. She got up got dressed for work and went into the kitchen. Randy was standing at the stove. He turned around and smiled. He looked happy that made Becky feel guilty.

"Good morning." He said. "Sit down breakfast is almost ready." She sat down at the table.

"What are you making?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast." He brought her plate to her.

"Thanks." He brought her, her coffee.

"Milk and sugar right?"

"Yeah thanks." He kissed on the cheek got his food and coffee and sat down at the table.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." He smiled. "What?"

"Nothing I'm just happy." She started to eat.

"This is really good."

"Thanks." "Has it been awhile since you had sex?"

"Yeah, was I that bad?"

"No, you were great." "I usually don't hurt you so I figured it had been awhile."

"Yeah it was about five years until last night."

"Five years?" "Well you fooled me." He said smiling.

"You didn't do to bad either."

"Yeah I could tell."

"Oh shut up."

"Something you weren't doing last night." She laughed.

"Randy."

"I've really missed that laugh." "My flight doesn't leave until ten tonight." "Do you wanna have dinner tonight?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a lot of work to do tonight." "I'm behind I have to get caught up on my paperwork."

"I can pick us up something I'll come by and you can eat while you work."

"Randy I'm trying to focus on my career I don't have time for that."

"You don't have time for dinner?"

"I told you I don't date anymore." "I'm sorry I know you wanted to get back together but I don't want to." "I didn't mean to give you hope."

"What was last night then huh?"

"Just sex."

"Just sex?"

"Yeah I'm sorry." "It shouldn't have happened."

"I don't remember you telling me to stop once last night."

"I wanted it to, I just don't want what you want." "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"You know what we have goes deeper then friendship."

"What we had Randy."

"No what we have I know you still feel it to."

"No." He got out of his chair and knelt down in front of her looking her in the eyes.

"Becky it's ok." "I know you're scared but you don't have to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're scared of letting me in again. "So you hide behind your career." "I won't hurt you I promise." Her eyes filled with tears.

Randy, please don't do this to me."

"Don't cry it's ok."

"I can't, I mean I don't want to be with you." She said trying to hold it back but starting to cry.

"You don't?"

"No I don't."

"Why are you crying then?"

"I don't know."

"You love me."

"We live different lives now." "I live here you're always on the road." "We've tried Randy we don't make a good couple." "We have great sex but as a couple we don't work." "Why can't we just be friends?"

"I love you." "What do you mean we don't make a good couple?"

"Don't you remember we had problem after problem?"

"All couples have problems."

"Which is why we broke up." "I'm sorry." He took his hand and stroked her cheek. "Randy stop." "Stop!" She went to grab his hand away. Her hand was on his hand.

"It's ok, I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her. She started to kiss him back then stood up.

"I gotta go."

"Becky-

"Randy I have to go."

"Fine." She wiped her eyes.

When she got to work she was withdrawn and quiet. Every one noticed she wasn't usually like that.

"Becky do you wanna go to lunch?"

"No I'm not hungry." She said sadly.

"Becky what's a matter?"

"Nothing." "I'm going on my break." She went outside Carmen followed her.

"Becky what is going on?"

"I had sex with Randy last night."

"You did?"

"Yeah he told me he loved me as we were doing it."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." "Then this morning he made me breakfast it was really sweet." "I feel bad he was happy." "Then I had to tell we weren't getting back together." She started to cry. "Why did I go back to the WWE?" "My life was fine now it's a mess again." "Randy just doesn't get that we don't belong together."

"Becky it's ok." They hugged.

"I have to make a phone call." "Can I have some privacy?"

"Sure." Carmen went back inside. Becky dialed a number.

"Doctor Alton's office."

"Doctor Alton this is Becky."

"Hello Becky."

"I need a session."

"Ok." "After you get off work?"

"Yeah."

"You remember my rate right?"

"Yes three hundred dollars an hour."

"See you at five."

"Thank you."


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a month since Becky and Randy were together. They hadn't had any contact at all. Becky felt terrible she never meant to hurt Randy. Whenever she would watch Raw she could tell he was hurt. Her guilt made her go back to her therapy sessions regularly. She never thought she would need it again. She was sitting at home doing paperwork. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Becky it's Melina."

"It's been awhile." "How are you?"

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"Bad."

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt Randy's feelings I feel awful."

"I didn't know you guys were talking again."

"Remember when you guys came to Houston last month?"

"Yeah."

"After the show was over me and Randy came back to my house." "We had dinner we were saying goodnight then he kissed me."

"He did?"

"Yeah but that's not all." "We kinda, sorta, had sex."

"What!" "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"It was a mistake." "I should've known he wouldn't leave it at just sex."

"Did he tell you he wanted you back?"

"Yeah and he told me he loved me but I don't want him back." "I'm happy with things just the way they are."

"You mean where all you do is work?"

"I love my work." "If I'm gonna be successful I don't have time to date Randy or anyone else."

"No wonder he's been a prick lately." "I knew something was wrong with him but I didn't know what."

"How bad is he?"

"No one can even ask him a question without him biting there head off." "He almost got into a fistfight with Ted last week."

"I feel so bad it's all my fault." "I should have never came back then none of this would've happened."

"Maybe coming back was what you were supposed to do."

"I ruined Randy's life."

"Do you still love him?"

"We can't be together we just can't." "He doesn't understand that." "I need to focus on my career."

"Becky answer my question." She heard Becky start crying.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Do you love him?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Mel I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She went to sleep as she slept she dreamt of the night she and Randy were together. It wasn't the first time she had this dream it always felt so real. The way he would touch her and kiss her. She would moan his name over and over. It always ended the same way he would tell her he loved her. She would always bolt upright and begin to cry.

The next afternoon she was having a session with doctor Alton, laying on the couch.

"What was the best thing about your relationship with Randy?" Dr. Alton asked.

"He was so sweet I could tell he loved me just by the way he looked at me."

"Did you feel that way when he spent the night with you?"

"Yes."

"You say it's because of your career you don't want to date." "It that the truth?"

"Partly yes all I want is to be happy." "My job makes me happy."

"Your job can't hurt you." "Your job can never abandon you or cheat on you."

"Yeah." "Randy's great and he gonna find the right woman but it isn't me."

"Interesting I brought up abandonment and cheating and you thought of Randy."

"Well he did cheat on me."

"Are you still having those sexual dreams?"

"Yes."

"Still the same?"

"Yeah."

"Until you can face your issues you will continue having those dreams."

"I know I have to let go of my guilt."

"Or something else."

"What else?"

"I've told you, you know what it is but until you can admit it I can't fully help you." "We're out of time." "Same time next week."

"Yeah."

The next week Becky tried to call Randy. All she got was his voicemail.

"This is Randy." "You know what to do."

"Randy I know you're mad but I really wish you would pick up." "Call me back."

She decided to go to sleep she was awakened in the middle night by her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said tiredly. "What!" "Oh my god, what state are you guys in?" She got out of bed and started packing quickly. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She called the airport and booked a flight to New York City.

When she landed she rented a car and drove to the hospital. She found Ted and Maryse there.

"What happened to Randy?" Becky said.

"His car hit a patch of black ice." Ted said. "He lost control of it." "It flipped over a couple times." "He has swelling on his brain and broken ribs." "They've got him on life support he's in a coma."

"He'll be ok right there's gotta be something they can do."

"They don't think he's gonna make it." "He might but they said the chances are slim."

"No." "Can I see him?"

"Yeah he's right through there."

Becky went into the room. Randy had cuts and bruises and a tube to help him breathe. Becky started to cry.

"Randy it's me." "I know you're mad at me but please come back." "I can't take losing you to." She cried harder. "Don't leave me." "Please, I love you please!" "I'm sorry." "You were right I do love you and I do want to be with you." "I was scared but I'm more scared of being without you." "I'll understand if you don't wanna come back for me." "Don't do it for me." She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Do it for our baby." "I want to keep it but I can't raise it alone." "It's you and me just like we've always wanted." "Randy don't leave us please."


	33. Chapter 33

It had been two months since Randy's accident. The swelling in his brain had gone down but he was still on life support and in a coma. Becky was three months pregnant. No one knew about it. She wanted Randy to be the first to know. It was becoming a little harder to hide. She was beginning to show. She went back to work after a month only because if she didn't she would be fired. She told them to call her if anything changed. She was at a doctor's appointment hooked to a sonogram machine.

"Ready to see your baby?" The doctor said.

"Yeah." The doctor turned the screen around.

"Here's the head and the arms and the feet." "That little flicker there is the heartbeat."

"Is it supposed to be going that fast?"

"Yes that's normal speed."

"I just don't remember it being that fast last time."

"It probably was." "I was going over your chart I see you've previously had a miscarriage." "Do you have any concerns or questions?"

"I'm worried that it will happen again."

"The percentage does go up slightly but from what I can tell this will be a normal pregnancy and a healthy baby."

"There are no one-hundred percent guarantees though right?"

"No."

"Doctor Moore I can't go through another miscarriage." "My last one sent into a deep four year depression." "I quit my job, I moved out of the state I lived in my entire life."

"Would it ease your mind if we made a few extra appointments to check up things?"

"Yes."

"Ok then that's what we'll do."

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat on the fetal monitor?"

"Not just yet." "I want Randy to be there with me."

"Who is Randy?"

"The father of the baby."

"He's your husband?"

"No, he's not even my boyfriend." "He was my boyfriend a long time ago." "We recently came back into contact and now I have our baby."

"So this was an unplanned pregnancy?"

"We weren't even planning on having sex."

"Did you use protection?"

"I was on the pill."

"Did you take it daily?"

"No before that night I hadn't had sex in five years, so I just took it once in awhile."

"That's why it failed you need to take it regularly for it to build up in your system." "Does he know about the pregnancy?"

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"He's on life support and in coma."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"They say he may not make it."

"I know it's hard but try not to be so stressed it's not good for the baby."

"I know."

"Would you like me to refer you to a counselor?"

"I already have a psychiatrist."

"Have you discussed this with him?"

"Her." "Yes I have."

"Would you like a picture of your baby?"

"Yes." "I also need pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok." She unhooked Becky from the machine. "I'll be right back."

After Becky got her pictures and vitamins she went to work. Every one at work was worried about her especially Carmen. Becky would never say where she was going when she had her doctor's appointments. Just that she would be late. After about three hours there Carmen asked Becky if she wanted to go to lunch. They went to a restaurant around the corner. The waitress came up to the table.

"What can I get you ladies today?"

"I'll have a salad and an expresso." Carmen said. The waitress looked at Becky.

"For you Miss?"

"I'll have a triple cheeseburger, cheese and bacon fries and a large chocolate milkshake."

"I'll be right out with your orders."

"Thank you." They both said. Carmen looked at Becky.

"That's a pretty big lunch order."

"I'm hungry."

"Becky what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"For the last three months on different days of the week you show up late." "You tired all the time irritable, emotional." "Sometimes you don't have an appetite and when you do you eat like you haven't eaten in a week."

"Randy's in the hospital Carmen you know that." "Excuse me for not being myself lately."

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Well don't be I'm fine."

"Ok but if you need to talk about anything I'm here ok."

"Ok but I'm fine."

Becky was sitting on her couch watching tv when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Becky it's Ted."

"What's wrong?"

"There taking Randy off life support."

"Is he better?"

"There gonna give him an experimental shot to try to wake him up." "If it works he'll make it."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then he'll die." "They're doing it tomorrow."

"I'll fly down tonight."

"See you in a few hours."

"Ok bye."

Becky took the next plane to New York City. She didn't get in until late go she booked a room at a hotel and decided to go to the hospital first thing in morning. She was so tired that she overslept. When she woke up she looked at the clock. It said it was noon. Becky got dressed quickly. When she opened the door to leave she screamed and dropped her purse.

"Mel."

"Hi." "I wanted to go to the hospital with you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Ted called me." "Oh sorry I made your spill your purse." She bent down to pick up the stuff that spilled out. "Pre-natal vitamins?" She looked up at Becky. "Why do you have pre-natal vitamins?" "Oh my god, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"It's Randy's?"

"Yeah." "I can't raise the baby alone." "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't wake up."

"I'll help you." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted Randy to be the first to know." "I wanna see him let's go."

When they got to the hospital Ted was outside Randy's room.

"Ted did it work." Becky said.

"Go in his room."

"Did it work?"

"Just go." She went in expecting the worst. She was shocked to find Randy looking at her. She started to cry went over to him and hugged him easily.

"Randy." She said through her tears.

"It's ok Becky ssh, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." "I know you're mad at me."

"No I'm not." She looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Now you tell me." She laughed. "I love you to Becky."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I can't wrestle for six months and I have to stay in the hospital for another two to three months." "I have to learn how to walk again."

"Oh my god."

"No it's ok." "I can do it." "You'll stay right?"

"Of course I will what kind a girlfriend would I be if I didn't." Randy smiled.

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Good."

"I have something to tell you that might make you feel a lot better."

"What?" She smiled.

"We're gonna have a baby Randy."

"Oh my god you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How far along?"

"Three months." He smiled and kissed her.

"This is great, this is fantastic."

"Wanna see a sonogram picture?"

"Yeah." She handed to him. He looked at it. "Everybody get in here!" He yelled. Ted, Melina and a nurse came running in.

"What's wrong Mr. Orton?" The nurse said.

"Nothing." "See this picture." "This is my baby." "Isn't it great." He kissed Becky again. "I love you."

"I love you to." Becky said.


	34. Chapter 34

Becky was five months pregnant. Randy was still in the hospital. He was recovering very well. He was getting stronger and stronger by the day. His ribs were healed. He was bored sitting at the hospital all the time. Becky took a leave from work. She had been staying in a hotel for the last two months. She didn't mind she wanted to be close to Randy. She just arrived to the hospital Randy was doing physical therapy. He was using handrails to walk. He looked up saw Becky and smiled.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Which one?" She said smiling.

"Both of you." She rubbed her stomach.

"Say hi daddy."

"Watch this Becky." He let go of the handrails.

"Honey be careful."

"Just watch." Slowly he walked to Becky and hugged her.

"You can walk on your own."

"They say if I keep it up I can go home next week."

"That's great."

"Mr. Orton your done for today." The therapist said. "You're doing great."

"Want me to get your wheelchair?" Becky asked.

"Yeah." Becky got the wheelchair. Randy sat down. "You have a doctor appointment today right?"

"Yeah." "You got permission to come with me right?"

"Can you take me back to my room so I can change before you go?"

"Yeah." They went to his room. "I still can't believe you got Vince to install a satellite to your tv."

"Well I couldn't watch Raw or Smackdown."

"Yeah but I don't think you need HBO and Showtime and Cinemax and Pay Per View."

"Yes I do." "It's gonna take forever to get a nurse to come help me."

"I can help I've seen them do it enough times." She got his clothes. He took his shirt. She handed him the other one.

"Hey come here."

"Why?"

"I want a kiss." They kissed she went to pull away but Randy pulled her onto his lap. She laughed against his lips.

"Honey are you nuts."

"No just a little bit horny."

"We're in the hospital."

"Yeah that turns me on to." "I haven't had sex for five months."

"Neither have I."

"Don't you miss it?"

"Yeah I just wanna wait until you're up for it."

"I am."

"When you're all the way better we will I promise." "We have to get ready."

"Ok." Randy finished getting dressed and they went to the doctor. They were in the waiting room.

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"I'm in my fifth month." "You know what happened in my fifth month last time." He grabbed her hand.

"That's not going to happened this time."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." "Our baby is gonna be just fine." "We're gonna watch it grow up." "We're gonna watch it graduate high school." "When we're old it's gonna bring our grandchildren to see us."

"I'm scared."

"Everything's gonna be fine."

"Rebecca Brown." A nurse said. Becky got up Randy followed behind her in the wheelchair. Becky got hooked to the sonogram machine.

"This must be Randy." Dr. Moore said. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Dr. Moore I want to thank you for traveling to New York."

"It's no problem." "So Becky are you finally ready to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes." The doctor turned on the switch. Right away she noticed something odd.

"Oh." She looked at the monitor hooked on Becky's stomach.

"Oh no what's wrong with my baby?"

"Nothing the babies are fine."

"Oh thank god."

"Wait did you just say babies?" Randy asked.

"Yes I didn't see it before but I see it now and hear it now." "Becky you're pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" "Oh my god Randy twins." Becky said happily.

"Twin girls." Dr. Moore said.

"Girls?" "I get two little girls?" "This is great."

"Good I'll have four girls to spoil." Randy said happily.

After the appointment was over Becky took Randy back to the hospital.

"Twin girls." Randy said. "Wait until we tell Alanna."

"I know she's gonna be excited."

"She's always wanted a baby sister." "Now she's getting two." "You know baby we still haven't discussed living arrangements yet."

"Well my house in Texas isn't big enough for one baby let alone two."

"You could move in with me again."

"I don't know Randy I want to but what about my job."

"I'll give you the money to open up your own agency in Missouri."

"That'll be like ninety-thousand dollars maybe more."

"What I can't cover I'll get a loan from the bank."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're to good to me."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. "Well I'm gonna go to the hotel and get some rest."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." "Say bye to daddy girls."

Three weeks later Randy was good as new he was finally able home to Missouri. Becky quit her job and moved in with him. She was planning on getting her agency started as soon as the twins were born. Becky and Randy were both excited Alanna was coming to stay the weekend. Randy hadn't seen her since before the accident. They were all sitting in the living room.

"Alanna guess what?" Randy said.

"What?"

"Remember how I told you Becky and me our having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well we went to the doctor a couple weeks ago." "She's actually having twins." "You're getting two twin sisters."

"Sisters?" "I'm getting sisters?"

"Yep." Alanna hugged Randy then Becky.

"This is awesome." "Once you have the babies does that make you my step mom?"

"Well technically the only way I would be your step mom is if I married your dad." Becky said.

"If that ever happens I'll be happy you're nice I like you."

"I like you to." "I'm getting kind of hungry wanna help me make some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sure." Becky was mixing stuff up in a bowl she got flower on her nose. Alanna laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny how about this." She put some flower in her hand and rubbed it on Alanna's nose.

"Hey."

They ate the cookies and went to bed. Randy came in the room with two wine glasses and a bottle.

"I think we should have a toast." Randy said.

"You know I can't drink."

"Chill baby it's only apple juice." He poured her some and some for himself.

"Who's deciding what we toast to?"

"Me." "To our beautiful baby girls and my wonderful girlfriend who I love."

"Cheers." They drank there juice. They laid down he ran his fingers through her.

"It's gonna work for us this time." "I promise you won't be sorry you took me back." They kissed. He whispered in her ear. "Tell me." She stroked his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Randy, I love you." She kissed him. "Make love to me." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you to." He said as he kissed her back.

**The next chapter is the last one. I'm closing my poll Sunday so vote if you haven't.**


	35. Chapter 35

Four months had passed. Becky was due in a week. She and Randy were both very excited. Her stomach was big but not as big as she thought. Randy went back to work a couple weeks ago. He had a match for the WWE Championship against Sheamus. Since he came back he was a fan favorite again. Becky couldn't go because of her pregnancy. So she volunteered to watch Alanna for a week while Sam was on vacation. Becky and Alanna were having a good time together. Becky was painting Alanna's nails.

"These are gonna look so pretty once I'm done." Becky said. It was a light blue color.

"This is fun I could never do this with dad."

"I think he would mess it up."

"Yeah me to."

"You don't do this kind of stuff with your mom?"

"She's usually always gone." "The nanny takes care of me mostly."

"What about your brother?"

"He's with his dad most of the time."

"Who is his dad?"

"Dad never told you?"

"No."

"My uncle Cody."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Yeah." "Dad and uncle Cody and uncle Ted used to be in a group together on tv." "I don't remember though I was to little."

"It was called Legacy."

"I know dad told me." "I guess Cody was mom's boyfriend or something after her and dad got divorced." "Then they had Charlie." "Do you want to see a picture of Charlie?"

"Sure but be careful your nails are still wet." Alanna got up got a picture out of her suitcase and handed it to Becky. It was of Cody and Charlie. "My god he looks just like Cody."

"I know when I see him I call him mini Cody." Becky handed Alanna the picture back. "What are you gonna names the babies?"

"One I'm naming Ann Margaret and the other I'm letting your dad name."

"I like Ann it's cute." The phone rang.

"That's probably your dad." Becky answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"Is Alanna being good for you?"

"Yeah I just got done painting her nails." "We're waiting for the pay per view to start." "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"A little bit."

"Well all four of are gonna be cheering for you."

"Good I need the support of my girls." "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Raw's in St. Louis tomorrow I'm coming home."

"I'm glad I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I love you." "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks I love you to." "Let me talk to Alanna."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After Alanna talked to Randy they started watching the pay per view. John Cena came out Becky noticed Alanna smiling.

"Are you a fan of his?" Becky asked.

"Yeah he's cute." "Dad doesn't like him to much."

"He used to be my husband."

"You guys were married?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you break up?" Becky thought back to the reason and knew she couldn't tell her the truth.

"After we were married for awhile we just decided we shouldn't be married anymore."

"Have you ever been married to anyone else?"

"No but I was engaged once."

"To who?"

"Your dad."

"He never told me that." "You broke up so you didn't get married?"

"Right."

Randy's match came on. It went on for almost and hour. Randy won and became new WWE Champion. Every one cheered including Becky and Alanna.

The next night Randy, Becky and Alanna were at Raw. Randy had to open the show but didn't have a match. Alanna was off somewhere Randy and Becky were alone. They were sitting on the couch. Randy rubbed Becky's stomatch.

"One more week." He said smiling.

"I know I can't wait." "Then I'll have everything I want."

"Well I gotta go I'll be back."

"Ok champ." She kissed him. "See ya."

"Bye."

Randy went to the ring. He was smiling something he rarely did on tv. Becky was watching with pride when all of a sudden she heard a popping sound. She heard water hit the floor and then felt the most intense pain she had ever felt in her life.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled. Melina happened to be walking by and heard her.

"What's wrong Becky?"

"It's time."

"Oh my god." "Ok lay down I'm gonna call 911." Becky laid down. Melina called 911. "Ok there on the way."

"Mel here comes another one." "Ahhh." After it passed Melina called Ted.

"Ted you have to have someone tell Randy to get back here." "Becky's in labor."

"Ok I will." Ted said.

The ambulance came and took Becky to the hospital. Ted was waiting for Randy by the curtain when he came backstage.

"Randy you gotta go to the hospital right now." "Becky's in labor."

"Oh shit." "I gotta find Alanna."

"Don't worry just go." "I'll watch her for you."

"Thanks." Randy drove to the hospital as fast as he could. He went up to the information desk. "Rebecca Brown."

"What relation are you sir?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Randy?"

"Yes."

"Room 345.

Randy went to the room. Becky smiled went she saw him. After he arrived she was ready to deliver she was in labor for six hours. After she delivered them both she went to sleep for awhile went she woke up they were next to her bed.

"Randy?" She said.

"I'm right here." "Would you like to meet our daughters?"

"Yes." He brought one over to her. She started to cry when he gave her to her. He held the other one. They both had blue eyes and brownish blonde hair. Becky looked down at the baby in her arms. "Hi." "It's mommy." "You are so beautiful." "I think you'll be my little Ann Margaret." "I love you Ann."

"What about this one?"

"You name her."

"Ok." He looked down at her. "Do you like the name Sarah, huh?" "Yeah Sarah Rose." He looked at Becky. "Orton or Brown?"

"Orton."

"Becky remember how you said once the twins were born you would have everything you want?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want one more thing." "Take Sarah." He gave Sarah to Becky. "Rebecca I love you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will." He put the ring on her finger and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
